Snape's Real Agenda -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de Phoenixgirl26...Cuando Harry oye algo sobre su madre y Snape, decide enfrentarse al hombre que él creía que había estado ayudando todos estos años a causa de su amor por Lily Potter. Advertencia: contenido gay, lenguaje fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Snape's Real Agenda**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Las primeras semanas tras la batalla de Hogwarts se celebraron los funerales de todos los que murieron. Harry siendo Harry, fue al de todos,, pero sus amigos estuvieron junto a él tal y como siempre. Los más difíciles fueron los de Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin y Tonks Lupin. A pesar de que Harry solo se reunió una vez con Andrómeda Tonks, ambos sabía que debían de poner las diferencias de lado por el bien de Teddy Lupin. Él los necesitaría a ambos dado que había perdido no solo a sus padres, sino a su abuelo también. Molly Weasley estaba tomando la pérdida de uno de sus hijos muy duramente, Arthur Weasley hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar a su esposa para atravesar el momento a pesar de estar teniendo un momento difícil por sí mismo. George, siendo el gemelo de Fred era por supuesto, un desastre y todo el mundo trataba de ayudarlo.

Cuando los funerales terminaron, Harry se quedó en la Madriguera y se relajó por primera vez en muchos años, no solo su cuerpo, sino su mente y corazón también. Había comenzado a pensar en lo que haría. Lo primero sería comprar su propio lugar. Mientras estaba sentado allí pensando sobre su primera casa, sus pensamientos flotaban hacia el Valle Godric. Aparte del techo alrededor de su cuarto de bebé, el resto de la casa se veía bien.

Cuando Harry estuvo en la madriguera por dos meses tomó su decisión y salió de la casa yendo hacía el cobertizo donde el señor Weasley guardaba todas sus cosas muggles.

—¿Tiene un minuto señor Weasley?

—Siempre Harry, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Bueno —Harry se sentó en uno de los bancos—. He estado pensando mucho últimamente, sobre conseguir mi propio sitio. Ya sabe, me encanta estar aquí, pero realmente necesito poner mi vida en orden y lo primero es mi propia casa.

—Sí, una cosa natural y algo sabía querrías con el tiempo.

—Al principio pensé en comprar un lugar, ya sabe que puedo permitírmelo. Pero últimamente,bueno, se me ocurrió otra cosa y me pregunto si podría hacerlo.

—La casa de tus padres —Arthur le dio a Harry una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Sí, en realidad no está mal, solo el techo. No sé nada acerca de mis padres y realmente quisiera comenzar a conocerlos, y qué mejor lugar que su casa, mi casa.

—Sé que la casa fue dejada para dar esperanza a la gente, pero la guerra terminó, Voldemort está muerto. Ahora, de lo que sé sobre esto, tú eres el dueño, así que realmente es tu decisión sobre lo que te gustaría hacer con ella. Creo que si la fueras a tirar abajo y construir una arriba la gente podría decir algo. Pero arreglar la casa, todo el mundo entendería eso. Puesto que no es necesaria repararla, es algo que podrías hacer tú mismo, ¿quisieras hacerlo o conseguirás a alguien para que lo haga?

—Quiero hacerlo, quizás le diga a Hermione que me dé una mano, ella es buena en todo tipo de hechizos.

—Sí, ella es muy inteligente. Ahora, déjame preguntarte algo Harry, ¿cómo crees estarás allí la primera vez? Es el lugar donde él asesinó a tus padres y trató de matarte a ti.

—Sé que será difícil, sobre todo porque he oído todo lo sucedido esa noche. Lo único que creo va a ayudarme es que como yo era tan joven no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó. Pero lo duro o difícil nunca me detuvo y no quiero que lo haga ahora. Puede ser la única forma de saber como fue su vida.

—Sí, probablemente lo hará debido a que hay cosas dentro que te mostraran como era su vida cotidiana. Probablemente encuentres cartas, fotos, todo tipo de pertenencias que te darán el principio de conocer a tus padres.

—Sí, hay, Dumbledore me dijo que la casa fue sellada inmediatamente después de que quitaron los cuerpos, pero nada más fue tocado. ¿Cómo lo tomará la seora Weasley cuando diga que me iré?

—Ella sabe que te irás Harry, incluso si va a extrañarte. Ella se ha dado cuenta de que todos sus hijos, incluyéndote a ti y a Hermione, son todos adultos ahora y finalmente querrán tener su lugar propio finalmente. Te diré una cosa que hará sin embargo, y eso es que te hará prometer que vendrás a cenar al menos un par de veces a la semana, le encanta cocinar para todos ustedes.

Harry sonrió.

—Lo haré, extrañaré la maravillosa cocina de la señora Weasley. Es algo que tendré que aprender, cocinar. Pero al igual que con todo, tenemos tiempo ahora para hacer todas esas cosas que queremos.

—Sí lo hacemos Harry, por eso me encanta estar aquí en el cobertizo. Es una de mis grandes pasiones, desarmar todas estas cosas muggles, averiguar como funcionan. Amaría saber como los aeroplanos se mantienen arriba.

—No sé mucho acerca de aviones, pero sí sé que parte de ello tiene que ver con los motores. Sabe qué señor Weasley, le conseguiré algunos libros sobre aviones la próxima vez que esté en Londres. Puede que no tenga oportunidad de trabajar uno, pero le dará una gran cantidad de información. Quería preguntarle también, ¿cuándo cree que volverá a trabajar?

—Recibí una carta de Kingsley, piensa que en un mes más debería de tener la mayoría de sus principales partidarios en el ministerio. Pero también quería darnos tiempo, debido a Fred. Así que estoy pensando en llevar a Percy a trabajar conmigo por un tiempo, hasta que sepa lo que quiere hacer ahora ya que no puede volver a su antiguo trabajo. Pero, al igual que todos, tenemos tiempo para saber exactamente lo que queremos hacer.

—Sí, lo tenemos. De todos modos, te dejaré a ello, iré a hablar con Ron y Hermione. Gracias señor Weasley, aún me gusta recibir sus consejos.

—Cuando quieras Harry —Arthur sonrió entonces cuando vio a Harry salir de su cobertizo. Después de escuchar lo que había atravesado Harry y lo que estuvo dispuesto a hacer, no podía creer lo bien que Harry estaba enfrentándolo. Esperaba que lo que veía y oía fuera real y que Harry no les estuviera ocultando el hecho de estar teniendo un mal tiempo. Todo el mundo sabría porqué si así fuera, por lo que incluso si Harry se iba, Arthur iba a tener a Ron y Hermione manteniendo un ojo en él, solo para asegurarse.

* * *

**12/1/15**

**Bueno, he aquí nueva historia/traducción. En este caso será un Harry/Charlie y constará de 2 partes. La secuela la comenzaré inmediatamente después así que no habrá problema con espera puesto que ambas están terminadas ;)**

**Ahora bien, como ya dije en otro fic la semana pasada, en este caso me manejaré diferente. Junto con esta historia publicaré otras varias nuevas, algunas tengo un poco avanzadas y otras no así que, si bien actualizaré todas -cuando pueda-, me enfocaré en actualizar más rápido y frecuente aquella que vea que tiene más respuesta y llame más la atención ya sea por los rws o por las vistas. Lo haré solo porque es verano y sé que no podré actualizar todas juntas aunque quisiera pero a la vez son proyectos que ya estaban medio listos para salir desde el año pasado. Además de que se me hace difícil decidirme por uno porque la verdad me gustan todas las historias de esta autora y ya que tengo su permiso para todos sus fics me quiero apurar y subir cuantos más pueda =P**

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

Harry estaba de pie fuera de la casa en el Valle Godric, Hermione y Ron estaban de pie detrás de él esperando para que entrara. Habían estado de pie allí durante media hora y no estaban seguros de si debían de decir algo o no. Finalmente, Hermione decidió que tenía qué.

—Harry, si esto es demasiado difícil para ti, entonces no lo hagas.

Harry suspiró.

—No, no es eso Hermione, me pregunto lo que voy a encontrar en el interior —Harry empujó la puerta abierta y luego se acercó a la puerta. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, luego lentamente giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta. Él se quedó allí mirando fijamente dentro de lo que él creía era la sala de estar. Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro, luego entró miró a su alrededor. Harry vio unas cuantas fotos en el manto por encima de la chimenea, se acercó y cogió una, le limpió el polvo y luego se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Harry vio unas cuantas fotos de sus padres sosteniéndolo. Para Harry parecía como si tuviera solo un par de semanas o un par de meses—. Las cosas podrían haber haber sido muy diferentes si esa profecía nunca hubiera existido, o por lo menos no se la hubieran dicho a Voldemort.

—Sí, tus padres probablemente estarían vivos. Es difícil decir exactamente que habría ocurrido, Harry. Eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, luchando, así que cualquier cosa podría haberles sucedido.

—Sí, como los padres de Neville. Creo que preferirían estar muertos que vivir así. Pero, ¿qué les parece entonces?, a parte de una buena limpieza y lo de arreglar el techo de arriba, está en buenas condiciones.

—Está bien Harry, bastante sucio pero, si no los sabes, mamá sabe algunos buenos hechizos de limpieza que puede enseñarte.

—Podría hacer eso pero algunas cosas las limpiaré de la forma muggle. No sé porqué, solo quiero hacer lo más que pueda sin magia —Harry miró hacia las escaleras, suspiró, y luego poco a poco se acercó a ellas y se quedó mirando hacia arriba—. Debo terminar con esto, yo solo estoy un poco ansioso en cuanto a lo que veré arriba.

—Eso es comprensible Harry, es donde todo cambió para ti —dijo Hermione amablemente.

—Puedes tomarte tu tiempo Harry, no hay prisa en hacer esto.

—Lo sé Ron, pero quiero —Harry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y luego caminó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su antigua habitación. Estaba trabada y apenas manteniéndose. Harry la empujó y esta cayó con un ruido sordo al piso—. No es tan malo como me imaginé sería. Nada parece estar mojado y ha estado lloviendo últimamente, ¿me pregunto porqué?

—Probablemente Dumbledore lo haya encantado Harry, para que el clima no entre. Quizás sabía que te gustaría venir aquí algún día.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido Hermione —Harry entró a la habitación, su habitación, miró alrededor y luego se quedó mirando hacia la cuna en la que había estado esa noche. Partes del techo estaban en ella, así como también en el suelo. Pero, algo que Harry notó fue la sangre—. Mira —apuntó Harry.

Hermione y Ron se pusieron al lado de Harry y vieron lo que estaba señalando.

—¿Es tu sangre? —preguntó Ron mientras miraba hacia abajo dentro de la cuna.

—Debe de ser, a pesar de que mi nueva cicatriz sangró nunca pensé en la otra.

Hermione se quedó mirando la sangre pero tuvo que apartar la mirada. Ella siguió imaginando a Harry como un bebé, dolorido y ensangrentado, y solo. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación cuando algo llamó su atención. Se agachó y lo recogió, dándole vueltas en la mano.

—Um, Harry, mira lo que encontré —Hermione lo mantuvo con la palma hacia fuera.

Harry se giró y miró la mano, cogió el prendedor de oro y se quedó mirándolo.

—Godric Griffindor, él sí encontró algo. Dumbledore no creía que hubiera habido nada más de Griffindor. Pero esto es pequeño, habría sido utilizado para luego poner el prendedor en otra parte.

—En aquel entonces solían mantener sujeto uno en la faja de su uniforme o ropa. Las personas los usarían en la ropa por diferentes usos entonces. Este tipo de cosas eran muy comunes, no de oro por supuesto, solo los ricos podrían permitírselos. ¿Qué harás con él, ya que pertenecía a Griffindor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts?

—probablemente se lo dé a McGonagall, aunque no aún. Imagínense, esto sería usado esa noche, yo solo terminé siendo convertido en uno en lugar de esto, ¿me pregunto dónde lo encontró?

—Dudo que sepamos alguna vez, Harry.

—no, probablemente no, pero en tu opinión Hermione, ¿crees que pueda haber habido alguna posibilidad de que lo encontrara aquí, en el Valle Godric? Este fue el lugar de su nacimiento.

—He leído que la gente ha tratado de encontrar sus pertenencias durante años. Pero lo principal que todos intentaron encontrar fue dónde solía estar su casa. Tal vez es lo que Voldemort hizo, encontró el área y ahí fue dónde halló el prendedor.

—Así que nadie sabe donde está su casa, no sabía eso —dijo Harry mirando alrededor.

—No, solo que él vivió aquí en el Valle Godric y que la ciudad fue nombrada en su nombre. Pero, ¿quieres que te muestre los hechizos Harry para poder comenzara trabajar en el techo?

—Sí —Harry metió el prendedor de oro en el bolsillo, él sacó su varita y luego observó y escuchó a Hermione. Cuando pensó que los tenía, él tomó los encantamientos y comenzó a reparar el techo. Teniendo en cuenta como se veía desde el exterior, no pasó mucho tiempo para arreglarlo. Cuando terminaron, Harry dio un paso atrás.

—Entonces, ¿lo hice bien, Hermione?

—Perfecto, no te perdiste ni un punto. Yo quería preguntarte algo sin embargo, ¿qué harás con todo esto? ¿Mantenerlo, tal vez guardarlo para cuándo tengas hijos algún día?

—No he pensado en ello. Bien voy a mantenerlo o me desharé de él. No estoy seguro de que quiera mantener todo esto, solo los libros, quizás un par de juguetes, pero nada más. No sé, pero aún tengo tiempo para decidir. Yo solo sellaré esta sala por ahora.

—Bueno, tienes tiempo compañero, así que ¿terminaste' ¿podemos ir a almorzar?

Harry y Hermione rieron mientras miraban a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros, pero él era así... Ron siempre tenía hambre.

* * *

**19/1/15**

Jejejej nuevo cap xD Muuuuchas gracias por todos los que han pasado, comentado, leído y agregado.. ahora sí, nos leemos en el próx... Mmm, veo que esta historia no ha gustado mucho, o quizás sea porque es Harry/Charlie(? =( Buuu xD

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Durante el próximo par de días Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a la casa del Valle Godric. Habían comenzado a hacer todos los hechizos de limpieza en todo excepto las fotografías y artículos de cocina que Harry había querido hacer a mano. Cuando terminaron, los amigos miraron todo y dijeron lo mismo, que se veía muy bien y pensaron que, a pesar de los muebles eran de hace por lo menos veinte años, aún parecían nuevos. Habían empezado a comprar alimentos y productos para el baño de la casa también. Harry decidió deshacerse del viejo colchón de su padre y se compró uno nuevo, aunque mantuvo la cama porque le encantó la gran vieja cama con dosel que parecía una gran antigüedad. El tercer dormitorio era como un cuarto de invitados, por lo que Harry lo dejó exactamente como estaba y finalmente decidió mantener solo un par de cosas de su habitación de bebé, tal como los libros y algunos juguetes, se desharía de la ropa y muebles.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de la madriguera comiendo su último desayuno allí con sus amigos cuando la señora Weasley se sentó junto a él.

—A pesar de que sabía que este día llegaría, extrañaré tenerte aquí todo el tiempo. Así que asegúrate de venir a cenar mucho.

—Voy a, señora Weasley, sabe lo mucho que amo este lugar, por no hablar de a usted y al señor Weasley —Harry le dio una sonrisa descarada.

—Oh Harry, querido —le abrazó Molly—, me gustaría preguntarte algo sin embargo. Pero puedes rechazar, no vas a herir mis sentimientos.

—Claro, señora Weasley.

Ron mencionó que te desharás de los muebles de bebé de la casa. Bueno, me preguntaba si te importaría que los guarde.

—Oh —Harry miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros y a Hermione quién lucía sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí, si quieres, señora Weasley pero ¿porqué? Todos sus hijos son mayores ya.

—Sin embargo al ser una familia tan grande tendré nietos un día. Incluso haré algunas de las habitaciones como guarderías para cuando ese momento llegue. Tú eres parte de esta familia, por lo que los muebles podrías quedarse aquí y ser usados por una gran cantidad de niños diferentes.

Harry sonrió enormemente.

—Creo que es una gran idea señora Weasley, puede quedársela, excepto por el colchón de la cuna. Está cubierto de sangre, mi sangre.

—Aunque sé de un hechizo para sacarla, no, me recordaría la gran cantidad de dolor en la que has estado como un niño. Gracias por eso, haré que Arthur vaya a recogerlo todo en unos pocos días si eso está bien.

—Cuando quiera señora Weasley, y me gusta la idea de que será utilizada y sí, probablemente se usará mucho con el tamaño de la familia Weasley. Pero realmente deberíamos ir yendo, quiero instalarme ya.

—Muy bien, solo recuerda lo que dije, ven a visitar mucho.

—Lo haré —Harry, Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pie, Harry recogió su bolsa y abrazó a la señora Weasley otra vez—. Gracias por todo señora Weasley, me dio una gran madre sustituta ya que no pude tener la mía.

—Y yo tengo otro hijo —la señora Weasley abrazó a Hary de nuevo y vio como los tres amigos salieron de la casa.

Harry, Hermione y Ron llegaron por la parte de atrás del jardín en el Valle Godric. Entraron y Harry guardó lo último de sus ropas. Él se quedó mirando alrededor de la hbitación que ahora tenía algunas de sus cosas allí, como su álbum de fotos que le dio Hagrid, que estaba sentado al lado de su cama. Volvió a bajar para reunirse con sus amigos y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Había dos habitaciones abajo a las que Harry realmente no había ido aún, la ofinida de su padre y otro tipo de salón más pequeño. Fueron a la segunda sala de estar y miraron alrededor, Harry hizo los hechizos de limpieza en todos los muebles y alfombras.

—Harry, mira —Hermione dijo apuntando a un toma corriente.

—Esta habitación cuenta con electricidad, ¿me pregunto si mi madre usó este espacio para cosas como una televisión? —Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó luego a un armario grande abriendo la puerta—. Wow, no solo una televisión, un reproductor de videos y un viejo equipo de música —Harry miró todo y entonces recogió algo—. Esta es una vieja cámara de video, oh, maldición.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Ron, la mamá de Harry probablemente lo filmó cuando él era un bebé, probablemente haya un video de sus padres también, tal vez incluso Sirius.

Harry se arrodilló y comenzó a retirar los videos. Los leería antes de ponerlos de nuevo en su sitio para luego ponerse de pie con una en la mano y quedarse entonces allí, mirándolo.

—Harry —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Esta tiene una fecha, 7 de agosto de 1981.

—Tenías una semana de vida, ¿crees que sea de eso?

—Solo hay una manera de saber —Harry se giró al reproductor, dejando que todo se active ya que no había sido tocado en dieciocho años, puso el video en la máquina y pulsó play.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaron allí mirando a Harry como un bebé, en brazos de su madre con su padre sentado a un lado. Podían oír la voz de Sirius y pensaron que debería de estar sosteniendo la cámara. Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry y vieron las lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras él miraba a sus padres. La película cambió y ahora estaba Sirius sosteniendo a Harry con Remus sentado a su lado. Ni un solo sonido podía oírse desde los tres amigos mientras estaban allí viendo la películas de esa casa en las que estaban Harry, Sirius, Remus y sus padres. Cuando el video terminó, Harry presionó rebobinar y cuando terminó él la tomó y la puso de nuevo en el armario pero comenzando a buscar a través de las demás, encontrando docenas de películas caseras, una era de la boda de sus padres. Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Harry, quien estaba sentado en el piso mirando los videos, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir, porque ninguno de ellos podía saber como se sentía Harry. Así que solo se quedaron con su amigo, tal y como lo hicieron desde que se conocieron.

* * *

**18/3/15**

**Solo diré, LO SIENTO y espero les haya gustado el nuevo cap a quienes aún siguen por allí esperando este fic ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Hermione y Ron, aunque reacios a irse esa noche, ellos partieron hacia la madriguera.

—Hermione, ¿has estado llorando? —prgeuntó Molly.

—Sí, yo pude evitarlo.

—¿Porqué? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Harry finalmente decidió mirar en la otra sala. Él encontró este gabinete con una televisión y un reproductor de video. Y también encontró una gran cantidad de películas caseras. La que vimos fue una de cuando Harry tenía una semana de edad, su madre lo sostenía, su padre a su lado, podíamos oír la voz de Sirius, quien estaba sosteniendo la cámara. Harry tenía lágrimas cayendo por su cara mientras miraba, entonces fue cuando Hermione comenzó. Luego cambió y era Sirius sosteniendo a Harry como un bebé. Había docenas de videos, no vimos más, pero uno de ellos era de la boda de sus padres.

—No estábamos seguros de dejarlo solo, pero nos dijo que estaba bien, que solo era un shock el poder llegar a ver cómo eran sus padres, cómo vivían.

—¿Creen que se sentará a verlos esta noche, mientras está solo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, creo que lo hará, eso fue principalmente por lo que regresamos. Imaginamos que Harry querría un poco de privacidad, en caso de que él se quebrara al verlos.

—Sí, probablemente lo hará. Solo espero que coma —dijo Molly mientras colocaba la cena en la mesa, y luego llamó a Ginny, George, Percy y Charlie para comer.

Cuando los otros cuatro se sentaron, notaron los ojos rojos de Hermione.

—Hermione, ¿qué está mal? No has tenido alguna mala noticia sobre tus padres, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ginny.

—No, estábamos en la casa de Harry, él encontró viejas películas caseras de sus padres, Sirius, Remus y él cuando era un bebé.

—Había docenas de videos, aunque solo vimos uno. Fue hecho cuando Harry tenía una semana. Harry y Hermione estaban llorando, Hay algo sin embargo, ya sé que todos sabíamos que Harry se parece a su padre pero, era como mirar a Harry, son tan parecidos. Eran muy jóvenes cuando lo tuvieron.

—Tenían veinte cuando Harry nació, eso es solo dos años más que lo que tenemos ahora. Lily Potter era preciosa, aunque, con el pelo de color rojo oscuro y los ojos verdes , sus ojos realmente realzaban su cabello. Algo que noté sin embargo fue que Harry luce como James, pero parece ser como su madre. La vi haciendo cosas normales y es como Harry las hace, se para como Harry, como cuando Harry inclina un poco su cabeza a la izquierda cuando está pensando, su madre hacía lo mismo.

—Así que, a pesar de no tenerlos cerca, él aún recogió rasgos de sus padres. ¿Lo notó Harry? —preguntó Charlie.

—N creo que realmente se haya dado cuenta de nada Charlie, parecía demasiado sorprendido —dijo Ron.

—Podría ocurrírsele cuando haya tenido verdadero tiempo para concentrarse en ellos ahora que sabe de estas cosas de video —dijo Arthur, entregándole luego una nota a Ron—. Minerva envió una lechuza mientras estabas fuera, dijo que necesitaba hablar con Harry de algo personal.

—Tal vez quiera saber si Harry se enteró de lo que Voldemort iba a usar para hacer su Horrocrux esa noche. Encontramos un pequeño escudo de oro, de esos que se usan para fijar en la ropa, perteneció a Godric Griffindor y estaba en su habitación de bebé.

—Harry dijo que planea dárselo a McGonagall, simplemente no aún. Pero si Dumbledore ha estado contándole entonces ella sabría que él ha de haber tenido algo con él esa noche porque él nunca tuvo la intención de hacer a Harry uno, eso fue un accidente a causa de la muerte de su madre.

—Responde después de comer y explícale a Minerva que Harry vive en el Valle Godric ahora. Ella le enviará una lechuza acerca de lo que quiere hablarle entonces.

—Podemos hacer eso —dijo Ron, entonces empezó a comer.

En el Valle Godric, Harry volvió a entrar en su casa, se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, y luego volvió a entrar en la sala de video. Él se quedó mirando fijamente todos los videos, tomando un ocasional trago de su bebida. Tras acabar la primera copa, llegó por una segunda, y luego una tercera. Para el quinto vaso Harry apenas podía ver y acabó por dormirse sobre su ropa de cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en el jardín de Harry otra vez. Entraron y no podían ver a Harry por ningún lado, dándose cuenta de que podría aún no estar despierto. Hermione vio la botella casi vacía de Whisky de fuego y se lo señaló a Ron.

Caray, si tomó todo eso para sí mismo entonces debe de haber terminado borracho.

—Sí, y Harry no es así en absoluto. Esos videos realmente deben de haberlo sacudido. Vamos a asegurarnos de que está bien —Hermione y Ron fueron arriba y encontraron a Harry tendido sobre su cama aún en su ropa de ayer—. Me quedaré aquí Ron, ve casa y ve si tu madre tiene algo para la resaca porque creo que va a necesitarla.

—Bien, no tardaré —Ron besó a Hermione y salió de la casa. Entrando a la cocina, vio a su madre—. Mamá, tienes algo para a resaca? Harry se emborrachó anoche.

Molly suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza y entró a su pequeña sala de pociones. Un minuto más tarde le entregó a Ron un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo y espeso dentro.

—Tendrá que tomarlo todo.

—¿Dijo si estuvo viendo esos videos? —preguntó Arthur.

—Él todavía está noqueado, tendido sobre su cama aún con su ropa de ayer. Hermione está manteniendo un ojo sobre él, será mejor que vuelva.

—Si nos necesitas, haznos saber —dijo Charlie, luciendo un poco preocupado.

—Lo haré, pero creo que solo fue el shock, estará bien —Ron se apresuró a salir de la casa y se apresuró a aparecerse en el jardín de Harry otra vez. Entró, y vio a Hermione sentada a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té frente a ella, Ron colocó el pequeño frasco sobre la mesa— ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que se despierte?

—Depende de lo tarde que haya sido cuando se desmayó —Hermione suspiró mientras miraba su taza, Ron sentado a su lado, preguntándose cómo se sentiría Harry, y luego oyeron un golpe en la puerta principal—. Mejor vamos a ver quien es y les decimos que Harry no está para visitas —Hermione y Ron fueron hacia la puerta y vieron a su profesora de pie, dándose cuenta por la mirada en su cara que lo que fuera que tenía que decirle a Harry, no era una buena noticia.

* * *

**19/3/15**

**Surprise! xD Este capi fue hecho de volada en medio de un break de TRoaDL U_u (mendigos capis abismales los de ese fic -_-) En fin, espero esto compense un poquito su larga, laaaaarga previa espera =P**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

—Um, profesora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ron.

—Tengo que hablar con Harry, ¿puedo entrar?

—Sí, por supuesto, profesora —Hermione y Ron se apartaron y le dejaron entrar—. Harry aún no está despierto, pero le podemos despertar.

—Si pudieran, esto es extremadamente importante.

—Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo —Hermione alzó las cejas a Ron antes de subir por las escaleras. Unos minutos más tarde, ella volvió a bajar—. Um, él estará en un momento —Hermione miró a Ron con una mirada de preocupación.

—Joder, Hermione, ¿porqué me despiertas tan malditamente temprano? —dijo Harry tambaleándose por las escaleras con las manos sobre sus ojos—. Mi cabeza está matándome.

—Mamá me dio una poción para ti, nos dimos cuenta de que la necesitarías —Ron pasó a Harry la poción.

—Apuesto a que sabe a mierda —Harry bebió la pócima, abriendo finalmente sus ojos—. Lo hacía, pero al menos funcionó. Caray, nunca me di cuenta de que bebí tanto anoche.

—Um, Harry, tienes una visita —dijo Hermione nerviosamente.

Harry se giró.

—Oh, profesora, um, bueno, lo siento —él vaciló.

—No hay razón para lamentarlo Harry, ésta es tu casa y ya no eres más un estudiante.

—Oh, sí, claro, ¿quieres sentarte?

—Sí, gracias —Minerva se sentó y esperó hasta que los tres amigos se sentaron—. Lamento llegar sin avisar antes, pero tengo una noticia muy sorprendente para ti.

—Oh, ¿hay algo mal, profesora? —preguntó Harry.

—No, no en ese sentido. En primer lugar,sin embargo, recibí una visita sorpresa ayer. Severus Snape está vivo.

—Pero le vimos morir —dijo Hermione.

—No estaba muerto, dijo que debe de haberse desmayado justo después de darle esos recuerdos a Harry. Pero él se despertó y tomó algunas pociones que traía con él. Uno era un antídoto para Nagini, otra era una poción de reposición de sangre. Después de tomarlas, él fue capaz de curar sus heridas. Cuando la pelea se reanudó, él se fue, pero dijo que él siempre tuvo la intención de venir a hablar conmigo para explicar algunas cosas. Le dije que tú nos permitiste a algunos de nosotros para ver la memoria luego de que Albus nos explicara su papel.

—Así que por eso fue a verla a usted, ¿él se fue porque creía que sería detenido? —preguntó Harry.

—Él no estaba preocupado por eso, dijo que tenía que comprobar a alguien en su casa. Después explicó quién y, déjame decirte, me quedé sin palabras, luego terminé muy enojada con él, incluso Albus tuvo un ir en él por lo que hubo hecho.

—Um, profesora, realmente no estoy para acertijos en este momento.

—Bien, él explicó acerca de esta persona y porqué la guardó en secreto. Ahora Severus y esta mujer están en Hogwarts en estos momentos, me dijeron que esperarían allí hasta que viniera por ti.

—Yo, ¿porqué necesitaría verlo?, de acuerdo, él ayudó, sin embargo eso no cambia lo que siento por él.

—En realidad no es a Severus a quien necesitas ver, es la mujer —Minerva se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por un minuto—. No hay manera fácil de decir esto, Harry, y lo siento porque esto será un gran shock para ti.

—Profesora, solo dígame lo que está pasando.

—Muy bien, como ustedes saben, Severus fue el que escuchó a Sybil decir la profecía y luego pasó parte de lo que oyó a Voldemort. Como todos vimos en la memoria, él temía por tu madre. Ahora, a pesar de que él pidió a Albus asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, él nunca creyó que Albus pudiera protegerla. Así que decidió hacer algo por él mismo sin decirle nunca a nadie. Harry —Minerva se arrodilló delante de Harry—. Tu madre está viva, Severus la salvó antes de esa noche, la sacó de aquí.

—Pero eso es imposible, la escuché, cuando los dementores se acercaban a mí. La oí gritar y suplicar que no me mataran, ella murió profesora y Snape es un hijo de puta por tratar de hacer creer a cualquier persona que aún está viva.

—Por favor, cálmate y escúchame. El día anterior, Severus imperió a esta mortífago, una mujer, le dió sus nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos que retiró de tu madre así como también le dio la poción multijugos. Por lo que, por un día y una noche, ella fue Lily Potter, y ella realmente creía que lo era. Severus tomó a tu madre en ese instante, quitó sus recuerdos y los cambió por nuevos, una nueva identidad. Siempre planeó decirle a Albus, pero nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo tomaría esta guerra con Voldemort.

Harry seguía escuchando las palabras mientras miraba a su profesora y nunca notó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, pero al parecer no podía decir nada más. Miró entonces a Ron y a Hermione.

—Sí, se aseguró primero de que ella estuviera bien, luego se sentó y le explicó lo que hubo hecho y restauró sus recuerdos. Después de la batalla, Severus le mostró una copia de El Profeta de esa noche y durante las últimas semanas él ha estado mostrándole todos los otros nuevos con historias sobre ti. Ella quiere conocerte, es por eso que está esperando en Hogwarts. Pensé que un terreno neutral sería mejor que la casa de Severus o aquí mismo hasta que supieras lo que estaba pasando.

Ron miró a Harry, quien parecía estar en estado de shock.

—¿Está segura de que es ella, profesora?

—Sí, entre Poppy y yo hemos realizado más que unos encantos en ella e incluso hemos hecho unas pruebas de sangre para demostrar que ella es de hecho la madre de Harry. Como ustedes saben, Poppy ha tratado mucho a Harry en los últimos años, por lo que tiene muestras de su sangre.

Ron miró a Hermione, quien tomó la mano de Harry y sintió sus temblores, ella le dio un apretón, pero nunca sintió su respuesta.

—Harry —dijo en voz baja, cuando él no respondió—. Creo que está en shock profesora.

Hermione, Ron y Minerva, todos miraron a Harry y se dieron cuenta de que de hecho estaba en estado de shock. Él no se movió, nunca habló y nunca miró hacia otro lado. Él solo se sentó allí como si estuviera en otro lugar, viendo algo más. Ahora tenían que resolver qué hacer y cómo obtener alguna respuesta de Harry, así él podría, finalmente, conocer a su madre.

* * *

**29/3/15**

**A poco este capi no es MUY revelador?! O_O q opinan? **

**Aún tengo internet! -salta en una pata xD- por eso nuevo capi jijiji, espero les guste!**

**Muchas graaaaaaciaaaaaas! por sus comentarios y visitas! **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Minerva tocó suavemente la cara de Harry.

—Harry, sal de ello —presionó un poco, y cuando eso no funcionó, ella le abofeteó, no muy duro, solo lo suficiente para que recobrara el sentido.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

—Ella... ella...

Harry se levantó de repente y se fue a su gabinete al lado, sirviéndose un gran vaso de whisky de fuego, sin dejar de beber hasta que lo hubo terminado antes de girarse—. Ella está viva y ¿Snape lo supo todo este tiempo?

—Sí, ahora entendemos porqué lo hizo, pero aún así no debería de haberlo hecho sin decirte a ti o a Albus. ¿Estás bien? Ella está esperando para verte.

—Quiero verla.

—Vamos a ir entonces, vamos a aparecernos en las puertas, puedo quitar los encantamientos para dejarnos pasar.

—Um, Harry, ¿no quieres darte una ducha y cambiarte? Has dormido con ellas —sugirió Hermione.

—Sí, yo, no tardaré —Harry corrió por las escaleras con los otros tres observándole.

—¿Has visto la forma en la que se mantiene en pie? —preguntó Ron.

—Lo noté Ron, esto no será bonito.

—¿Qué están hablando? —preguntó Minerva.

—Cuando Harry está muy enojado, él puede sonar perfectamente tranquilo e incluso pareciera estar en clama, pero la forma en la que se pone muestra exactamente cómo se siente. Lo hemos visto mucho a lo largo de los años, sobre todo cuando solía sentir la ira de Voldemort.

—Iba a sugerir que Harry fuera solo, pero quizás tener a sus dos mejores amigos con él puede que sea una mejor idea.

—Creo que deberíamos, profesora, normalmente somos quienes logran calmarlo.

—Estoy listo, vamos a ir —dijo Harry entrando en la sala de estar.

Minerva asintió y luego los cuatro salieron al jardín trasero y se aparecieron en Hogshead. Llegando a las puertas de Hogwarts Minerva quitó los encantos, abrió las puertas y luego, una vez que pasaron, reemplazó los encantamientos. Hermione y Ron se mantuvieron mirando a Harry mientras caminaba, él simplemente se quedó mirando el castillo, pero pudieron notar su puño cerrado, lo que hizo a Hermione y a Ron preocuparse.

Los cuatro, nunca lentos, simplemente se apresuraron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Minerva. Ella miró a Harry y lo vio mirando la puerta, miró a Hermione y a Ron mientras ambos miraban a Harry, notando que ambos parecían preocupados. Ella suspiró y supo que Harry no sería feliz, solo esperaba que sus amigos pudieras mantenerlo tranquilo para que no hiciera nada precipitado. En el momento en el que la puerta se abrió, entró, con Hermione y Ron siguiéndole y luego Harry. Todo el mundo miró a los demás y, antes de saber lo que pasaba, Harry corrió hacia Snape pegándole a la cara, tirándolo al piso para luego seguirlo golpeando hasta que Ron y Hermione le sacaron.

—Maldito hijo de puta —Harry vio como Ron y Hermione se mantenían sosteniendo sus brazos.

—Harry, cálmate y siéntate para que podamos escuchar toda la historia —dijo Minerva severamente señalando el sofá.

Hermione y Ron tiraron de Harry de nuevo hacia el sofá mientras que él seguía mirando a Snape, quién finalmente se había recogido a sí mismo fuera del suelo. Sintieron a Harry tratando de liberarse cuando Lily Potter fue junto a Snape a limpiar la sangre de su boca.

—Harry, no —gritó Ron, usando toda su fuerza para empujar a Harry al sofá—. Quédate allí o haré que Hermione te petrifique de nuevo.

Hermione se paró frente a Harry con su varita apuntándole.

—Lo haré Harry, así que cálmate.

—¿Cómo mierda te sentirías si supieras que esta mierda tomó a tu madre y nunca te lo dijo, para luego dejarte pensar que estaba muerta? quiero matarlo.

—Sev, ¿estás bien? ¿él no te hirió o sí? —preguntó Lily en voz baja.

—Estoy bien Lil, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Harry trató de levantarse, pero Ron volvió a empujarlo.

—Para, vamos a escuchar lo que está pasando.

—Puedo ver lo que está pasando. Tomó a mi madre para alejarla del hombre que amaba solo para poder tenerla solo para él.

—Eso no es porqué lo hice, quise salvarla Potter. Ahora, si cerraras esa gran boca tuya es posible que te des cuenta de que lo hice para salvarla.

Harry miró, un gruñido nació de su garganta y él terminó saltando lejos de Ron y de nuevo hacia Snape antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, pero esta vez él tuvo su varita señalando directamente a la cara de Snape.

—Creo que eres un maldito pedazo de mierda y si pude matar a Voldemort no sería nada deshacerme de ti.

—Hazlo, Hermione —dijo Ron con urgencia.

Hermione apuntó su varita a Harry, pero cuando dijo el hechizo, nada pasó, ella siguió intentándolo pero nada pasaba.

—No está funcionando, algo está bloqueándome.

—Sí, yo, así que no intentes nada —dijo Harry—. Algo que nunca he dicho a nadie es que parece que soy capaz de bloquear cualquier tipo de magia ahora, excepto la mía.

—Um, Harry, por favor, no lo hieras —dijo Lily mientras se inclinaba y ponía su mano sobre el brazo de Harry, haciéndole bajar su varita.

—¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?

—Él me salvó, es por eso que lo hizo, para salvarme.

—Pero debería de habérmelo dicho, debió decírselo a Dumbledore —Harry se levantó y se alejó—. Toda mi vida ha sido una mierda, y ahora esto. Él podría haber hecho que una parte de mi vida hubiera valido la pena vivir. Pero para él soy solo como mi padre y él lo odiaba porque mi padre era mil veces mejor de lo que él jamás podría ser.

—Oh, detén el lloriqueo Potter.

—Caray Snape, cierre la boca antes de que termine muerto —Ron le fulminó con la mirada sacando a Harry hacia él—. No le hagas caso, escucha solo a tu madre.

—No, no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos. Si ella quiere verme, entonces lo hará sola. Me voy —dijo Harry abriendo la puerta para luego salir corriendo de la oficina.

—Mejor nos vamos con él profesora, puede quitar los encantamientos para que podamos salir. Es mejor que se calme por un tiempo —dijo Hermione.

—Iré con ustedes —suspiró Minerva para entonces dejar su oficina con Hermione y Ron. Para el momento en el que llegaron fuera, podían ver a Harry caminando delante de las puertas. Se dieron cuenta de que no iba a escucharles, no entonces, por lo que ella eliminó los encantos y abrió las puertas para dejar que ellos se fueran. Antes de que Hermione y Ron se acercaran Harry se había aparecido lejos—. Cuiden de él.

—Lo haremos profesora, pero primero debemos encontrarlo —suspiró Hermione para luego aparecerse lejos con Ron.

* * *

**27/5/15**

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

Durante las próximas horas, Hermione y Ron buscaron a Harry por todas partes, pero no hubo suerte. Revisaron todos los lugares que se les ocurría, incluso en su casa dos veces. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a la madriguera para ver si los otros pudieran ayudarlos a buscarle una vez les explicaran lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione y Ron entraron por la cocina.

—Um, necesitamos ayuda para encontrar a Harry.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué está pasando Ron? —preguntó Arthur.

—Mucho, primero la madre de Harry está viva, Snape lo planeó todo antes de esa noche. Él tuvo una mortífaga imperiada para creer que era Lily Potter y luego retiró los recuerdos de la verdadera Lily Potter. Harry lo golpeó como la mierda y entonces puso su varita en él, pero cuando Hermione trató de petrificarlo, no funcionó. Dijo que ahora él puede bloquear la magia y luego se fue.

—Hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no podemos encontrarlo.

—Así que, Lily Potter está viva y Snape lo sabía, y nunca se lo dijo a Harry. Él debió escuchar como los familiares de Harry lo trataban, así que, ¿porqué no le dijo al menos a Albus?

—Nosotros no nos quedamos a saber más Charlie, no con la forma en que estaba Harry.

—Vamos a ver si podemos averiguar dónde está, nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí en una hora si no hemos tenido suerte —dijo Arthur, entonces todo el mundo fue fuera y se apareció lejos, salvo Charlie. Él caminó hasta el cobertizo de su padre, abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Harry sentado en el suelo contra la pared.

—Harry, todo el mundo está buscándote.

Harry levantó la cabeza.

—Tenía que calmarme, siempre me gustó el cobertizo de tu padre, y sabía que ibas a encontrarme.

Charlie se sentó al lado de Harry.

—¿No quieres conocer a tu madre?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no con ese bastardo allí. Se lo dije, le dije que la vería de nuevo pero sin él —Harry inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Charlie—. Necesitaba verte.

—Lo imaginé, es por eso que no me fui con los otros.

—Odio esto Charlie, ¿porqué no puedes dejar que tu familia sepa?

—Te dije que lo haré, pero no ahora. Por lo que sé, mamá y papá no aprueban a los gays.

Harry suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, me lo dijiste, pero te necesitaba antes. Casi lo maté Charlie, yo realmente quería hacerlo.

—¿Porqué no lo hiciste entonces?

—Ella, ella me dijo que no le hiciera daño. Por alguna razón escuché su voz y me detuve.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

Harry miró a Charlie.

—¿Con ella o con nosotros?

—Cualquiera, ambas.

—Bueno, a ella quiero llegar a conocerla, pero no puedo si está con él. Contigo, bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que quiero, no debería necesitar decirlo.

Charlie asintió.

—¿Quieres una buena cogida Harry?

—Sí, lo hago, pero te veré en mi casa, no podemos aquí en caso de que vuelvan.

—Entonces, ¿porqué no vas a casa, les haces saber que estás bien y yo iré en cuanto vuelvan aquí?

Harry suspiró.

—Lo mejor que podemos esperar supongo —Harry se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Charlie, entonces sus labios se encontraron en un beso intenso. Mientras Harry besaba a Charlie, él comenzó a mover sus caderas hasta que se estaba frotando a sí mismo contra el bulto en los pantalones de Charlie.

—Harry —jadeó Charlie—. Ve a casa y espera por mí, esto no va a ayudar.

—Bien —Harry se levantó y se alejó, listo para irse pero Charlie lo agarró de la mano.

—No seas así, iré tan pronto como pueda.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que me guste la situación —Harry miró a Charlie y le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Trata de no tardar mucho.

—Tan pronto como hayan visto que están bien, estaré allí.

—Bien —Harry besó a Charlie de nuevo y luego salió apareciéndose en su jardín. Entró y se sirvió una copa para luego sentarse en el sofá mirando alrededor de la casa en la que había pensado habían muerto sus padres. Estuvo sentado allí por diez minutos cuando Hermione y Ron entraron en l casa.

—¿Cuándo volviste aquí? hemos estado buscándote —preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

—No hace mucho, solo caminé por ahí, no realmente en ningún lugar en particular, solo tenía que calmarme y nada estaba trabajando.

—Pareces estar bien por lo que supongo debe de haber trabajado.

Estoy bien Ron, pero yo no voy a verla si él está cerca, todo lo que quiero hacer es matarlo.

—Sobre lo de bloquear la magia, ¿porqué puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—No tengo idea del porqué, yo solo puedo. Comenzó justo después de esa noche. Miren, no se ofendan, pero realmente quiero estar solo ahora.

—No lo hacemos, solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien.

—Estoy bien, Hermione, solo tendré un par de copas, me relajaré y luego iré a comer.

—Podrías venir a la madriguera para comer.

—Lo sé Ron, pero no esta noche.

—De acuerdo, vamos a irnos y volveremos mañana. No hasta el almuerzo sin embargo, tenemos que ir al ministerio y ver como va la búsqueda de mis padres.

—Bueno, esperemos que hayan averiguado algo. Hablaré con los dos mañana —Harry miró a sus amigos irse y luego se fue a su dormitorio. Se duchó de nuevo y se metió a la cama, esperando que Charlie no tardara mucho.

Charlie entró a la casa de Harry y al no verlo supo dónde estaría, así que subió las escaleras y vio a Harry acostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Cerró la puerta, se desnudó y luego se metió en la cama de Harry tirando a Harry encima suyo, donde sus labios se encontraron al instante.

Al momento en el que sus labios se separaron, Harry miró a Charlie a los ojos.

—¿Qué les has dicho a tus padres esta vez?

—Que visitaría a un amigo, ya saben que tengo amigos aquí así que está bien, y tú eres un amigo.

—¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?

—Les dije que probablemente no volvería a casa por lo que, sí, me quedaré.

—Bien —Harry bajó por el cuerpo de Charlie y empezó a lamer su impresionante longitud, se mantuvo lamiendo por largo rato antes de finalmente colocar su boca sobre la erección de Charlie. No importaba las pocas veces que Harry y Charlie se reunieran, Harry no se cansaba de Charlie por lo que se aseguraba de conseguir tanto de él como podía, pero en lo que se refería a Harry, estaba lejos de ser suficiente, por lo que, cuando se juntaban, ellos nunca perdían un minuto de su tiempo juntos.

* * *

**27/5/15**

**Y aquí el capi 2 de hoy xDDD esto va por la larga espera que sé les impuse =S si llego subo algo más ;)**

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

Hermione, Ron y Ginny entraron a la casa de Harry.

—No lo veo, quizás bebió un poco demás de nuevo ayer por la noche —dijo Ron.

—Iré a ver si está despierto, ¿porqué no haces un poco de té Ron? podría necesitarlo —Hermione subió las escaleras y vio la puerta de Harry cerrada, así que le llamó en voz baja pero no oyó nada. Abrió un poco la puerta, miró dentro y vio a Harry desnudo, yaciendo a través de Charlie, quien estaba desnudo también, antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Sigue durmiendo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Hermione se volvió bruscamente para ver a Ginny parada detrás de ella.

—Sí, vamos a dejarlo dormir un poco más —Hermione tomó el brazo de Ginny llevándola abajo hacia la cocina, donde se sentaron a la mesa.

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Dijeron que no vendrían hasta el almuerzo.

—No tardamos mucho, encontraron a los padres de Hermione, pero ¿porqué estás en una toalla?

—Yo estaba... —vaciló—. No importa, iré a cambiarme —Harry miró a Hermione por un minuto, sabiendo que los había visto a ambos. Se giró y corrió por las escaleras hacia su habitación, donde Charlie ya estaba completamente vestido y sentado en la cama—. Ella nos vio Charlie.

—¿Ron?

—No, tampoco Ginny, que está aquí también, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Quizás Hermione no diga nada.

—Charlie, ella es la novia de Ron, no puedes esperar que mantenga esto para sí misma. Prometieron entre sí ser honestos de ahora en adelante.

—Sé lo que quieres que haga, pero no estoy dispuesto a que todos sepan.

—Puede que no tenas mucha elección Charlie, porque si Hermione le dice a Ron él hablará, tal vez a tus padres. Mira, ellos te verán si intentas salir mientras están aquí así que quédate aquí hasta que se vayan. Sin embargo, por como se ve puede que no tengan prisa por irse.

—Diles sobre bajar a la ciudad mientras desayunan.

—Bien, trataré —Harry terminó de vestirse y luego volvió a mirar a Charlie—. Podría ser el momento para dejarles saber a todos —Harry salió de su habitación y vio a Hermione parada allí, pero aún cerró la puerta de su dormitorio— ¿Vas a decirlo?

—No puedo mentirle a Ron, Harry, lo sabes.

—No es mentira si no tocas el tema, así que no digas nada. Esto es nuestro tema Hermione y Charlie no está dispuesto a decirle a nadie.

—Pero tú sí.

—No me importa lo que digan de mí, he tenido que aguantarlo toda mi vida. Charlie es diferente, a él le importa, es por eso que nunca le ha dicho a nadie. Y ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a los gays?

—Nunca he pensado en ello, pero sé que no soy del tipo que rechaza a alguien debido a sus creencias, a menos que sea en la maldad y en la magia oscura. Es que no es algo que nunca pensara respecto a ti, necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto.

—Todo esto significa el que yo tenga sexo con hombres.

—No tienes porqué ser tan directo, pero sí.

—Mira, por ahora, solo quédate tranquila y trata de hablar con los demás sobre ir a comer abajo a la ciudad conmigo, Charlie tiene que irse.

—No voy a mentir, pero si tú dices que quieres ir a comer, entonces iré contigo. Pero ¿qué pasa con Ginny? ella te ha preguntado por volver a estar juntos.

—Le dije que no estaba interesado en ver a nadie, que quería tiempo para mí mismo. En ese momento, fue cierto, pero estoy con Charlie ahora. Simplemente no se lo digas a nadie.

—Tienes que decirle algo, ella no va a pasar de ti a menos que piense que no tiene ninguna posibilidad contigo.

—Le dije que no quería que volviéramos a estar juntos, ¿qué más puedo decirle? Bien, podría decirle que soy gay, y entonces ella hará preguntas, incluso si estoy con alguien, ¿qué digo entonces?

—Mira, déjame decirles a Ron y a Ginny que no estás de humor para ver a nadie, lo cuál es técnicamente cierto. Podemos vernos en lo de mis padres luego.

—Me alegro de que los encontraran Hermione y quiero saberlo todo. Solo que este no es el mejor momento.

—Muy bien, iré a decirles, y espero quieran irse —Hermione suspiró y luego bajó las escaleras.

Harry escuchó desde lo alto de las escaleras y luego oyó el ruido de las apariciones, por lo que regresó a su dormitorio.

—Se han ido, Hermione... —Harry le miró pero Charlie le interrumpió.

—Ya oí —Charlie le tendió la mano a Harry y luego lo tiró contra él—. Sé que esto es difícil para ti y lo siento.

Harry miró a los amarronados ojos de Charlie.

—Es difícil, odio ocultar el hecho de que estamos juntos y no me gusta mentirle a mis amigos —Harry puso su cabeza en el pecho de Charlie—. Te amo y odio esto.

—Solo dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor —dijo Charlie pasando la mano por el cabello de Harry, pero cuando él no respondió Charlie puso el dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó la cabeza de Harry—. Solo un poco más.

Dime cómo te sientes, nunca me lo dices.

Te he dicho, no soy de los que lo dicen mucho.

—¿Maldición Charlie, no puedes solo decírmelo por esta vez? Me hará mejor el escucharlo, lo necesito en estos momentos.

—Te amo, lo hago, lo sabes.

—¿Entonces porqué no te gusta decírmelo? Te dije que tenía miedo de hacerlo al principio, porque yo solo dije esas palabras una vez y fue a Sirius y él murió, pero tú no dijiste que estuvieras asustado ni nada, simplemente no te gusta.

—No lo sé Harry, no puedo explicar el porqué no lo digo, porque no lo sé. Ya sabes cómo me siento, solo acepta que lo hago pero que no lo oirás mucho. Ahora debo irme, ¿porqué no vienes a la madriguera para el almuerzo? verás porqué se presentaron antes de lo que dijeron que harían.

—Encontraron a los padres de Hermione, pero no sé ningún detalle. Le dije a Hermione que quiero oírlo todo, por lo que supongo que debería.

Solo un poco más, entonces podremos demostrar que estamos juntos. Siento lo mismo Harry, odio estar allí contigo y actuar como si fuéramos solo amigos.

—Puedes leerme fácilmente Charlie porque eso es exactamente lo que siento. De acuerdo, un poco más, voy a ir y te veré allí. Si consigues a Hermione a solas dile que estaré allí pronto.

—Si tengo la oportunidad —Charlie besó a Harry y luego abrió la puerta—. Te prometo que no pasará mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé —Harry vio a Charlie salir antes de ir a tomar una ducha y cambiarse, entonces fue a hacerse algo de desayunar.

* * *

**27/5/15**

3° capi de HOY! O_O congrats to me! xDDD Espero les guste...

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Harry estaba listo para salir hacia la madriguera, aunque llegó a tomarse un par de copas antes, y se aseguró de que fueran grandes . Él se apareció en la madriguera y se quedó mirando la casa que tanto amaba, él solo deseaba que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes. Suspiró y luego entró en la casa antes de sentarse.

—Nos enteramos sobre lo de tu madre, ¿irás a verla?

—Lo haré cuando esté sola, pero no con él. Sentí que quería matarlo señor Weasley, realmente lo quise.

—Entonces será mejor que la veas a solas, ¿dónde fuiste? hemos buscado en todas partes.

—Ningún lugar en especial, solo caminé por ahí, me senté y pensé un poco —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Charlie por encima—. De todos modos, suficiente acerca de mí, Hermione, háblame de tus padres.

—Tienen a alguien del ministerio de Australia restaurando sus recuerdos y se les permitirá tomar un traslador a casa con alguien que les ayude, por supuesto. Kingsley los estará recogiendo, él les dará un rápido resumen de lo que ha pasado para luego traerlos aquí, lo que podría ser en cualquier momento. Estoy nerviosa sobre cómo tomarán todo y cuán enojados estarán conmigo.

—Una vez que sepan cuán peligroso fue estoy seguro de que entenderán, Hermione. Todos sabían cuán peligroso era ser mi amigo, pero ustedes son mágicos, pueden protegerse, ellos no podrían.

—Exactamente lo que les dije —Kingsley dijo mientras entraba a la casa con los Granger.

—Mamá, papá —Hermione se puso de pie mientras miraba nerviosamente a sus padres, luego ambos la abrazaron, lo que hizo llorar a Hermione.

—Naturalmente nunca tuve tiempo de decirles todo, salvo el resumen básico. Voldemort quería gobernar el mundo, siempre tratando de matar a Harry y quienes estuvieran cercanos a él, pero eran mágicos y podrían protegerse.

—Sí, incluso he intentado ir solo, pero ni Ron ni Hermione me dejaron. Dicen que yo soy terco, pero ellos son peores.

—No, solo sabíamos que necesitabas la ayuda, no podías hacerlo solo, Harry, ¿porqué crees que Dumbledore te dijo que solo podías decirnos a Hermione y a mí? él sabía que nos necesitarías.

Harry le sonrió a Ron.

Tienes razón, los necesitaba a ambos conmigo, Harry se paró y miró a los Granger—. Sin embargo quiero que sepan algo, Hermione se sintió muy mal por lo que hizo, pero todos sabíamos en cuánto peligro estaban. Incluso Ron trabajó para que su familia estuviera a salvo en caso de que vinieran en su busca, lo cuál hicieron.

—Sé que no lo entendemos todo joven, pero ¿porqué un mago tan malo y poderoso querría matarte a ti? Porque seguimos pensando en que quizás hubieras hecho algo para causarlo.

—Nunca le hice nada excepto nacer. Hubo una profecía hecha para nosotros. Se dijo que uno de nosotros tenía que matar al otro, él estaba decidido a detenerme. Así que cuando era aún un bebé de poco más de un año, él mató a mis padres y luego trató de matarme a mí. Desapareció, pero no murió. Regresó cuando tenía catorce años y entonces siguió tratando de matarme hasta que finalmente lo maté hace un par de meses.

—Esa cicatriz en la cabeza es donde Voldemort trató de matar a Harry cuando era un bebé, tiene otra en el pecho de la noche de la lucha. En realidad, Harry está cubierto de cicatrices debido a Voldemort y estuvo dispuesto a morir para detenerlo. Nada fue culpa de Harry, él solo quedó atrapado en el medio de su loco deseo de gobernar el mundo —Hermione dijo dándole a Harry una sonrisa.

—Somos los mejores amigos de Harry. Sabíamos del peligro, pero queríamos ayudar a Harry y lo hicimos, junto a todos nuestros amigos y familia. Perdimos a mi hermano Fred en la pelea, perdimos a un montón de gente. Pero si ellos hubieran sabido donde vivían, los hubieran atrapado y torturado hasta que Harry se presentara, lo cual hubiera hecho para tratar de salvarlos —dijo Ron.

—De acuerdo, parece que no fue tu culpa, pero díganme esto ¿son tú y Hermione pareja?

—No, Hermione y Ron son pareja —Harry miró a su alrededor a todo el mundo allí y pensó en decirlo—. Soy gay.

—¡¿Eres qué?! —gritó Ginny mientras miraba a Harry—. Hemos salido, ¿cómo es que eres gay?

—Mira Ginny, no tengo idea de porqué salí contigo o con Cho, supongo que fue solo mi vida. Después de que todo se estableció me di cuenta de que lo era y finalmente lo acepté. Ahora realmente no me importa lo que digan de mí, he tenido gente diciendo cosas sobre mí toda mi vida, por lo que si alguien no me quiere alrededor, bien, es su elección, soy gay y estoy orgulloso de mi vida y lo que soy.

—Harry, pensé que ibas a esperar un tiempo —dijo Hermione.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero simplemente no me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí, ya no. Lo más defícil de mi vida fue morir para darles a todos una oportunidad de vivir, esto es fácil, decir que tengo sexo con hombres, bueno, un hombre es fácil.

—Hermione querida, nunca lo supiste pero nunca lo ocultamos, tu tío Graham es gay, ¿no recuerdas a tío Steven, quién siempre se presentó con Graham?

—Tío Graham, no, nunca me di cuenta, y nunca me dijeron nada ¿cómo esperan que sepa?

—Bueno, él nunca ha escondido su relación, pero tampoco ha ido a alguien y le ha dicho 'soy gay'. Amo tanto a Graham como a Steven, son familia.

—No es tan raro, tengo muchos amigos gay, incluso mi hermano, quién ha estado en pareja por diez años —dijo Kingsley.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado que Harry no hizo nada a Voldemort y que es gay porqué no nos sentamos y pasamos un buen almuerzo, ¿te quedas Kingsley? —preguntó Arthur.

—Me encantaría, porque no se puede conseguir una mejor comida que la de Molly.

—Gracias Kingsley —sonrió Molly, terminando luego de servir el almuerzo juntos.

Harry miró a sus amigos, Ron lucía sorprendido, luego miró a Charlie, quien se mantuvo mirando a sus padres. Finalmente Charlie miró a Harry y le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, pero articuló un 'pronto'. Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a sentarse, pero terminó sintiendo el pie de Charlie en su pierna, haciéndolo reír al saber que pronto estaría diciéndole a todos que eran pareja.

* * *

**28/5/15**

1 x hoy... Espero les guste...

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

**.**

—Harry, ¿porqué no le dices a Kingsley la otra gran noticia? —dijo Arthur.

—¿Qué noticia? ¿No vas a casarte ni nada, cierto?

—Espero algún día Kingsley, pero no, no aún. No hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo. Recibí una carta de McGonagall con una noticia impactante, creo que realmente dejé de respirar por un minuto.

—Harry estaba en shock, no se movió, no podía hablar, estuvo así hasta que McGonagall le abofeteó para sacarlo de eso —dijo Ron pero sonriendo hacia Harry— ¿Y porqué no me dijiste que eras gay? eres mi mejor amigo.

—No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarías ya que compartimos habitación durante años, aquí y Hogwarts.

—Bueno, es un shock oír que follas tíos, pero con que simplemente no me mires a mí así voy a estar bien.

Harry se rió.

—No te preocupes Ron, eso es todo, no vas a encenderme.

—Olvídense de las noticias gay, ¿qué es lo que dejó a Harry en shock?

—Oh, bueno, mi madre está viva. Sanpe sabía, él lo planeó y la mantuvo durante todos estos años sin su memoria real. Acabé gritándole a todo pulmón la mierda que era a él.

—Espero, Albus me dijo que fue él quién quitó los cuerpos de tus padres después de llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—Modificó los recuerdos de una mortífaga cuando tomó los de mi madre y luego le dio la poción multijugos para que pensara que era Lily Potter. Eso ocurrió el día antes de que Voldemort apareciera.

—¿Porqué no estás con tu madre ahora?

—Porque si veo a Snape de nuevo podría matarlo después de golpearlo hasta la mierda, tuve mi varita sobre él y nadie iba a detenerme. Hasta que oí su voz diciendo que no dañe a Snape, le dije que volvería a verla cuando estuviera sola, sin él o no lo haría para nada.

—¿Te importa si entramos Arthur? —llamó Minerva desde la puerta.

—Por supuesto que no Minerva —Arthur se levantó y abrió la puerta, encaminando a Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape y Lily Potter.

Harry se paró de un salto y miró a Snape.

—Mantente alejado de mí Snape, te lo advierto.

—Usted es la persona más arrogante que he conocido y si cerraras esa gran boca tuya durante cinco minutos te darías cuenta de porqué lo hice. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Potter, incluso si crees que lo hace.

—Eres malditamente estúpido Snape —gritó Ron mientras daba un paso más hacia Harry—. Casi te mató antes y fácilmente podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero usted no parece tomar la pista ante lo que está ante su estúpida cara.

—Como se atreve —se burló Snape.

—Ni lo intentes Snape, no somos los niños de escuela que solía reprender, no funciona en ninguno de nosotros ya.

—Harry, necesitas escuchar a Severus y a tu madre —dijo Minerva.

—Le dije que volvería a verla a solas, no con él, así que o se va él o me voy yo.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte —dijo Charlie levantándose mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Harry—. Ya no más bebé. Vamos a calmarnos de acuerdo.

—Con que éste es el tío con quien follas, Charlie, mi hermano, y yo ni siquiera sabía que ninguno fuera homosexual.

—Sí Ron, yo, pero no es momento, danos unos minutos —Charlie mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Harry y le guió a la sala de estar cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Realmente no deberías de haber venido aquí Snape —dijo Kingsley mientras se levantaba—. No tengo idea de porqué lo hiciste, pero mantener algo así de Harry después de lo que pasó durante todos estos años con los Dursley, es simplemente incorrecto e imperdonable.

—Así que San Potter tiene incluso al ministro de su lado, ¿cuánta gente seguirá creyendo ese acto que juega antes de ver a la persona real?

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre el verdadero Harry, nunca lo ha hecho, nunca se ha molestado en tomarse el tiempo para averiguarlo. Diga una palabra más sobre él y te juro por Dios que te maldeciré tan mal que terminará en el pabellón de daños mentales de San Mungo.

—Hermione, cálmate —Minerva se acercó a ella y agarró su brazo, haciéndole bajar su varita—. Nada de esto está ayudando a Harry o a Lily.

—Nada ayudará porque él está involucrado. Harry no va a cambiar de opinión, él no va a verla con él a su alrededor —dijo Ron de pie juntoa Hermione y poniendo un brazo a su alrededor—. Y no lo culpo tampoco.

—Miren, déjenme ver lo que quiere Harry —Arthur se acercó a la sala y abrió la puerta—. Pensé que estaban hablando, no besándose.

—Así es como tranquilizo a Harry papá, no puedo hacer todo lo que quiero, no aquí.

—No necesitamos oír de sus cosas de dormitorio, Charlie, ¿queremos saber si Harry va a salir a hablar con su madre?

—Cuando se haya ido, no antes. Yo podría irme a casa, vamos Charlie, podrás calmarme mejor allí.

—Si eso es lo que quieres bebé, vamos a ir.

Harry y Charlie, aún con sus brazos alrededor del otro siguieron a Arthur a la cocina hacia Hermione y Ron.

—Volveremos más tarde, pero no por unas horas, estaremos ocupados.

—No necesitamos saber Harry, pero estaremos aquí esperando —Ron abrazó a Harry y luego a Charlie, y entonces Hermione fue quien los abrazó.

Harry y Charlie se acercaron a la puerta cuando Snape puso su brazo.

—Muévelo o lo pierdes Snape —dijo Harry con fiereza, yél tenía su varita apuntando a Snape tan rápido que nadie le vio siquiera sacarla—. Yo no soy el mismo niño que solías intimidar.

—Tu madre es mi esposa.

Harry miró a Snape y luego a su madre.

—Entonces ella tiene un jodido mortífago como marido y ha perdido un hijo, ahora váyanse a la mierda los dos —Harry se apresuró a salir de la casa con Charlie y los apareció lejos.

—Te dije que no le dijeras Severus, no hasta que le hayamos explicado todo. Ahora es demasiado tarde, no habrá oportunidad ahora. Lily ha perdido la única oportunidad que tenía de llegar a conocer a su hijo —dijo Minerva rígidamente.

—Lily está mejor sin él, los dos lo estamos.

—¡Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo Snape! —dijo Arthur con enojo ya también apuntando su varita hacia Snape—. No eres bienvenido aquí. Harry es una de las mejores personas que puedas conocer, pero lo único que viste fue a su padre. Igual no parece hacer ninguna diferencia ahora o sí, tienes lo que querías, Lily para ti ya James fuera del camino.

Todo el mundo sentía la tensión en la cocina. Lily mantenía un férreo control sobre Severus, Minerva lucía molesta, Molly y Kingsley enojados y los Granger sorprendidos y confundidos. Pero Severus y Lily se giraron y salieron de la casa, y les tomó a todos unos minutos antes de que se calmaran.

* * *

**28/5/15**

1 x hoy... quizás 1 más, no sé aún xD ... Espero les guste...

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

**.**

—Minerva, ahora que se ha ido, creo que debes explicar lo que está pasando —dijo Kingsley.

—Sí, parece que me toca a mí hacerlo —Minerva suspiró y se sentó—. Después de usar la maldición Imperius, dar los recuerdos y la poción multijugos a una mortífaga, él consiguió sacar a Lily de allí. Cambió sus recuerdos y luego, un año más tarde, él le contó todo, le explicó porqué se la llevó. Ahora bien, en ese momento Lily tenía el pelo negro y llevaba lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de sus ojos. Él le dijo a Voldemort que se había juntado con una mujer sangre pura poco después de su desaparición. Él nunca le dijo a Voldemort esto hasta hace dos años y fue por eso que Voldemort nunca trató de hacer que Lily tome la marca oscura. Durante su tiempo en clandestinidad se enamoraron, se casaron y eso también protegió a Lily ya que Voldemort creía altamente en el matrimonio, siempre y cuando ambos fueran sangre pura. Confió en Severus, siempre lo hizo, pero aún más cuando mató a Albus, por lo que Voldemort no insistió en conocer a su esposa.

—Eso aún no explica porque nunca le dijo a Albus ni a Harry cuando fue mayor —dijo Kingsley.

—Debido a que Voldemort podría mirar en la mente de Harry cuando quisiera. Albus podía proteger su mente, pero Harry no podía. Si él se enteraba de que la esposa de Severus era realmente Lily Potter, él la habría tomado y le hubiera hecho saber que la mataría si Harry no se rendía a él. Todos sabemos que la habría matado en el momento en que Harry se entregara, y luego lo habría matado a él.

—Nada de eso importa profesora, siempre y cuando Snape tenga algo que ver con Lily Potter, Harry no va a tener nada que ver con ella. Sabes como lo trataba en Hogwarts, sabes lo que los Dursley le hicieron cuando niño. Nada va a hacer que Harry olvide todo eso. Pero el saber que Snape tuvo a su madre todo este tiempo y nunca le dijo que estaba viva, no, no hay manera de que perdone eso ni que vaya a tener algo que ver con ninguno —dijo Hermione.

—Escuché, como toda la Orden, que él era matado de hambre y encerrado por los Dursley. Pero por como suena esto, hay más que eso —dijo Kingsley.

—Había, mucho más. Él fue golpeado de niño, a veces tan mal que ha terminado en un hospital muggle. Él fue abusado sexualmente por su tío desde que tenía cerca de cinco años. Eso duró hasta que las cartas de Hogwarts aparecieron. Se dieron cuenta que no importaba lo mucho que trataran Harry iría a Hogwarts y que aprendería magia. Solo me enteré porque Poppy descubrió sus viejas lesiones después del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Como saben, Harry estuvo mal para el momento en el que Albus lo llevó a la enfermería esa noche. Después de que todos ustedes se fueron, ella hizo un examen a fondo en él, luego nos dijo a Albus y a mí lo que había encontrado. Albus habló con Hermione y Ron, les preguntó si sabían.

—Nosotros no lo hicimos, no en ese momento. Pero después de que el director Dumbledore nos explicó fuimos capaces de mantener un ojo en Harry, más de lo que normalmente lo hacíamos. Sabíamos que se deprimía mucho y que en ocasiones parecía asustado cuando se acercaba el final del año. Ahora, Harry normalmente nunca se asustaba, pero esto era porque él estaba a punto de volver a esa casa y que todo comenzara de nuevo. Nos explicó todo esto cuando estuvimos los tres lejos. Vivir en una tienda durante meses a veces nos hacía nos veíamos entre sí cuando nos cambiábamos aunque intentáramos no hacerlo, los accidentes ocurrían. Así que le pregunté a Harry acerca de algunas cicatrices que tiene, y finalmente nos dijo todo —explicó Hermione.

—De acuerdo, entonces Albus debió de haber sacado a Harry de allí. Pero a pesar de que ha respondido esto Minerva, Lily supo todo el tiempo que Harry estaba vivo y viviendo con su hermana y marido.

—Sí, lo sabía. En cuanto a Albus, él nunca supo del abuso hasta después del Torneo. Entonces Voldemort regresó y la mejor protección que tenía Harry era quedarse en esa casa. Debido a que la mujer en verdad creía que era Lily Potter, la protección del hechizo aún seguía vigente. Albus pensó acerca de sacar de allí a Harry, pero tenía que sopesar todas las opciones que fueran lo mejor para Harry. Mientras él se quedara en la casa con la sangre de su madre, Voldemort nunca podría tocarlo.

—La cosa es, profesora, que aún hubiera podido porque él usó la sangre de Harry.

—A pesar de que se trataba de un hechizo de sangre, también se basaba en el amor. El amor que Lily Potter tuvo por su hijo y sus disposición de morir por protegerlo. Por lo que aunque el hechizo de sangre pudo haber dejado de funcionar, el amor que lo mantuvo protegido siempre funcionó. Esa es magia vieja y antigua de la que muchos de nosotros nunca hemos oído hablar.

—De acuerdo, a pesar de que, en mi opinión, Harry debió haber sido sacado de allí, no creo que eso cambie el hecho de que mientras Snape esté en la escena, Harry no tendrá nada que ver con ella. Snape hizo la vida de Harry miserable, incluso si estaba supuestamente ayudando a Albus a protegerlo.

—Él ayudó a proteger a Harry, pero por Lily. Siempre le preguntaba a Severus como estaba, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo y esperando que no tomara mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente pudiera conseguir a su hijo de vuelta. Ella admitió que James solía atormentar a Severus cuando estudiantes, pero Severus no perdía tampoco la oportunidad de probar y hechizarlo de regreso. Ellos solo se odiaban entre sí, y luego Lily se casó con James. Eso hirió profundamente a Severus, pero aún así estuvo dispuesto a advertirle a Albus sobre Voldemort creyendo en la profecía y yendo tras Harry, lo que significaba que mataría a todos los Potter.

—Nada de lo que ha dicho hará que Harry cambie de opinión, profesora. Ron y yo lo conocemos, somos sus mejores amigos y él nos confía todo. Bueno, excepto que es gay y está con Charlie. Pero sí todo lo demás, él nunca se lo guarda. Es posible que haya más que usted no sepa profesora, sobre las detenciones que Snape le daba a Harry todo el tiempo, algo que Snape le hizo a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo que le hizo a Harry? Severus solo mencionó las muchas detenciones, que eran para poder mirar en su mente y descubrir lo que hacía, era su manera de saber en qé andaba y ver que planeaba. Eso era para ayudar a mantenerlo seguro y tratar de enseñar a Harry cómo bloquear su mente de Voldemort.

—No —dijo Ron mirando a su antigua profesora—. Snape solía golpearlo, profesora. No todos los moretones que tuvo vinieron de Voldemort o del quiddich, fueron causados por Snape.

* * *

**31/5/15**

**Leí este fic hace un tiempo por lo que a medida que traduzco lo releo y, solo puedo decir ¡pedazo de mierdaaaa! -.- Jodido Snape! aiiishhh**

1 x hoy... quizás 1 más, no sé aún xD ... Espero les guste...

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**.**

**.**

—Los maestros no pueden golpear a un estudiante, ¿porque Harry no le dijo a Albus sobre esto durante sus reuniones?

—Lo intentó, pero el director Dumbledore se negó a oír nada en contra de Snape. Harry terminó gritándole al director Dumbledore durante una de sus reuniones. Ahora, él normalmente dejaba que Harry se desquitara porque sabía que la ira venía de Voldemort. Pero esta vez, cuando trató de decir lo que Snape le hacía no lo escuchó, y le dijo a Harry que no lo dejaría ir con él si seguía con eso. Harry realmente quería ir con Dumbledore para encontrar los horrocruxes, así que dejó de intentar decirle lo que fuera sobre Snape, solo nos dijo a nosotros. Solía hacerle una esencia de algas para ayudarle con los cortes y contusiones con las que volvía.

—Severus nunca dijo nada de eso, todo lo que dijo fue que Harry merecía esas detenciones y que siempre causaba problemas. Ahora sabemos que Harry nunca causó estos problemas, Severus no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que Harry se pareciera tanto a James.

—Una de esas detenciones fue causadas por Snape. Tuvimos que hacer una poción y en el último momento Snape reprendió a Harry en clase. Habíamos hecho una poción perfecta, pero cuando Harry la llevó al escritorio de Snape y luego se giró para volver, la poción de Harry se estrelló contra el suelo y Snape se burló de él. Me sentí muy mal porque ya había limpiado todo, por lo que el caldero de Harry estaba ya vació.

—Bien, entonces podríamos hablar con Lily si puedo hacer que Severus no esté a su alrededor. Averiguar cuanto sabe ella en verdad y lo que podría haberle dicho que no fuera cierto. Por lo que sabemos, Severus podría haberle dicho a Lily que Harry es violento, y todos sabemos que no lo es. Normalmente nunca dañaría a nadie, solo los protegería si pudiera.

—Siempre que Harry se enfadaba fue por Voldemort, apuesto a que Snape nunca le dijo eso.

Charlie metió la cabeza por la puerta y se giró luego hacia atrás.

—Se han ido, así que trae tu culo aquí Harry.

Todos se giraron para ver a Harry y a Charlie entrar por la cocina y sentarse juntos, pero ambos estaban sonriendo.

—Ustedes dos se ven felices, ¿se divirtieron? —dijo Ginny, pero ella también sonreía.

—Sí, nos divertimos un montón —dijo Charlie agarrando un poco de jugo para luego servirle a Harry.

—Harry, hablaré con Lily después. Pero necesito que me digas la verdad, y sé que nunca me has mentido antes.

—Sabe que no miento profesora, bueno, a menos que sea para mantener a alguien a salvo.

—Sí, lo sé. Durante tus detenciones con Severus, ¿te golpeó alguna vez?

Harry giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia Hermione y Ron, quienes lucían idénticas sonrisas avergonzadas.

—Sí, cada vez que tenía detención con él y que por lo general eran debido a él, no porque hiciera algo malo.

—Bien, ahora, durante esas detenciones, ¿recuerdas alguna vez una sensación de cansancio o incluso quedarte dormido?

—No, si lo hubiera hecho, él me habría golpeado como la mierda, ¿porqué?

—Él me dijo que solía entrar en tu mente durante esas detenciones, que era para ayudar a mantenerte a salvo. Creemos que ha estado mintiéndole a Lily durante años. Tu comportamiento en mi oficina y aquí anteriormente hará qe lo crea aún más.

—Mire profesora, admito que me encantaría conocer a mi madre, pero ella está con él ahora, y no, yo no puedo. Cuando regresamos a casa, me encontré con la copia de la voluntad de mis padres y me he acercado con ella para asegurarme de que no puedan tocar la casa o el dinero. Ese dinero proviene de la familia de mi padre y los padres de mi padre fueron quienes compraron esa casa para él porque así iría allí al casarse. Si ella hubiese regresado dentro de los siete años de su supuesta muerte, entonces sí, podría haber reclamado la casa y parte del dinero, pero no ahora puesto que han pasado diecisiete años ya. Así que he echado el encanto fidelius alrededor de mi casa —Harry les entregó un pedazo de papel a Hermione y a Ron—. Éste es el permiso para entrar, por lo que toda tu familia, Ron, así como los amigos están invitados. También tú Kingsley, y la profesora McGonagall, y mejor que añada a Aberforth a la lista. Ahora, he utilizado dos de estos viejos hechizos que encontré en uno de los libros de mi padre, uno era para detener a cualquiera que tenga la marca oscura de entrar a mi casa, ahora, como ustedes saben, normalmente a cuánta más gente se le dice sobre el fidelius más débil es el encanto. Este hechizo es para eso —Harry sacó un libro de su bolsillo, lo abrió en la página correcta y se la entregó a Kingsley—. Podrías usarlo en Grimmauld Place dado que te he dado permiso de usarla como casa de seguridad.

—Caray Harry —Kingsley miró las palabras—. Este hechizo se dio por perdido hace siglos.

—Parece que mi padre tenía un montón de libros antiguos, no he ido aún a través de todos ellos, solo unos pocos.

—Fue inteligente repasar la voluntad porque sé dónde Snape, fue la casa de su padre y, déjame decirte que es peor que Grimmauld Place, oscura, triste, sin color en absoluto, como el propio Snape de hecho. Puedo ver a Lily queriendo salir de ahí, pero como ella está técnicamente muerta, no tiene dinero, solo el de Severus. Ahora, sé que el sueldo de maestro no es el mejor ya que la mayoría de sus gastos son pagados debido a que uno vive en Hogwarts durante diez meses al año y que uno puede permanecer ahí los dos meses restantes si así lo desea. Uno tiene comida y vivienda. Entonces, Severus no ha de tener mucho, no en comparación con los Potter, tú.

—Eso no incluye todo lo que Sirius me dejó cuando murió, aunque no tengo idea de cuanto sea eso. Aún no he podido entrar a su bóveda.

—Él murió hace tres años Harry, pensabas en él como un padre, lo amabas. Necesitarás algo de tiempo antes de que puedas entrar ahí —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, lo hago, todo lo que sé es que los Black eran seriamente ricos, casi tanto como los Potter según me dijo Remus. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre ello porque siempre estaba siendo vigilado y él estaba infiltrado en los paquetes de los hombres lobo. Después de su muerte, ya no queda nadie cercano a mi padre.

—Si solo pudiera hablar con Lily y hacerla escuchar la verdad, ella sería capaz de darte más información obre tu familia Harry.

—Parecía posesivo con ella. Sé que su padre solía golpearlo cuando era niño, tal vez así sea como la controla, golpeándola, sobre todo si es capaz de golpear a un niño, le sería fácil golpear a una mujer también.

—¿Cómo sabes que su padre solía golpearlo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Una vez, cuando estaba tratando de enseñarme oclumancia, entré en su mente y vi un recuerdo de él y mi madre hablando como estudiantes, sobre la forma en que era tratado en su casa. Su padre era un muggle, su madre una bruja, pero el padre también controlaba así a su madre, que es de donde él lo ha sacado.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Harry podría estar en lo cierto, ya sea que Snape estuviera mintiéndole o usando el miedo para mantener a Lily con él. Ahora no estaban tan seguros de si podrían conseguir que Lily supiera la verdad.

* * *

**31/5/15**

2 cap de hoy ;) ... esta semana no pueden quejarse que la he casi terminado de un tirón xD Quedan solo 5 capis de esta parte y luego una secuela de 12 caps si mal no recuerdo, sooo... espero terminar esta y comenzar pronto la siguiente. Verán que me voy enfocando de a una ahora, lo siento pero en este tiempo me resulta mejor enfocarme así. Ando con mucha cosa en la cabeza últimamente =/

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**.**

**.**

Después de hablar un rato más, Minerva se fue con la esperanza de que pudiera conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas con Lily Potter. Hermione trató de explicar lo más que pudo a sus padres. Molly comenzó a trabajar en la cena con la ayuda de Ginny. Arthur y Kingsley hablaron sobre el ministerio y lo que estaba pasando allí. Ron ayudó principalmente a Hermione a explicarse a sus padres. Harry y Charlie se mantuvieron sentados juntos, siempre tocándose, siempre besándose y siempre dándose miradas que eran vistas por todos.

—¿Entonces, lo harás o no? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Tal vez, primero dime porque quieres que lo haga.

—Me gusta sentirte a mi lado toda la noche y no me gusta cuando te levantas y te vas. Me hace sentir barato, como si hubieras pagado por tu diversión y fuera hora de volver a casa con tu familia a tu cómoda cama.

Charlie rompió en risas.

—Tú eres tonto Harry, un maldito tonto.

—Charlie, podríamos haberte dicho eso sobre Harry hace mucho tiempo —dijo Ron sonriendo a Harry.

—Gracias Ron, vaya amigo que eres.

—¿Qué te dijo para que finalmente te dieras cuenta de lo tonto que es? —preguntó Ron.

—Quiere que me quede con él esta noche ya que lo hace sentir barato cuando salgo de la cama para volver a casa.

Ron se echó a reír, Hermione se giró y se rió, y luego Molly, Arthur, Ginny y Kingsley se rieron.

—Gracias bebé, no tenías porqué decirle a todos —Harry se sonrojó ligeramente cuando giró su cabeza hacia el pecho de Charlie—. Guárdalo para ti la próxima vez —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh lo has avergonzado Charlie, no es algo que esté acostumbrado a ver en ti, Harry —se rió Kingsley entre dientes.

—Solo porque eres el ministro Kingsley no significa que no vaya a hechizarte compañero.

—Yo era auror Harry, creo que podría contigo.

—Probablemente, pero eso no significa que no lo intentaría, sin embargo sé que terminaría con una patada en mi culo.

—El salvador ha admitido poder ser derrotado, es sorprendente —dijo Ginny, haciendo reír a todos de nuevo.

—No hables Ginny. Tú podrías golpearme también, eres demasiado aterradoramente parecida a tu madre —dijo Harry, sonriendo a las dos mujeres Weasley.

—Dímelo a mí Harry, es un milagro que todavía puedo oír los gritos de mamá y caminar con Ginny y sus hechizos. Pero, nos has sorprendido Ginny, nos has aceptado tan fácilmente. Todos sabemos que te ha gustado Harry desde hace años y que querías reanudar su relación con él así que, ¿porqué...?

—Bueno, ¿qué podría hacer, Charlie? Harry es gay, no puedo luchar contra eso. Contra otra chica, sí, pelearía. Pero tal parece que tendré que buscar mi propio héroe.

—Serían millones de otras mujeres Ginny, todo el correo enviado a Harry viene mayormente de mujeres pidiéndole matrimonio o sexo, muchas de los padres para sus hijas. Creo que eso cambiará una vez que se corra la voz de que es gay sin embargo.

—No estoy interesado, tengo a mi manejador de dragones y se maneja muy bien conmigo —sonrió Harry a Charlie, haciéndole reír.

—Um, dragones —dijo Sharon Granger mirando alrededor.

—Son reales mamá, y es donde Charlie solía trabajar —explicó Hermione.

—He trabajado principalmente con los grandes, pero he estado aquí por casi un año, por lo que mi jefe me dijo básicamente que no volviera.

—Charlie vino para la boda de su hermano mayor, Bill, los mortífagos atacaron, el ministro fue asesinado, el ministerio cayó; así que Charlie decidió quedarse y ayudar a la Orden del Fénix. Es decir a nosotros, junto a algunos otros, quienes trabajamos en secreto para ayudar a reunir información que pudiera a ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort —explicó Molly.

—¿Has trabajado sobre lo que vas a hacer ahora, Charlie, o te tomarás todavía un tiempo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Pensé en ir a algunas de las otras reservas en el Reino Unido a ver si me toman. Soy demasiado cualificado para ellos pero espero tomen eso a mi favor.

—Sabes, yo podría usar a alguien de confianza para trabajar en el departamento Charlie. Con tu conocimiento sobre todas las criaturas, podría ser algo digno a considerar.

—Aunque eso es principalmente trabajo de oficina, Kingsley, yo soy más de estar fuera y ensuciar mis manos, no soy realmente un tipo de oficina.

—Es verdad, pero podrías correr el lugar como tú quieras, siempre y cuando siguieras las reglas. Por lo que podrías ser quien fuera a comprobar cualquier criatura que esté causando problemas o por cualquier motivo en realidad.

—Bueno, supongo que podría ir y echar un vistazo a lo que hay allí, por lo menos se´que ahora hay gente decente llevando el ministerio, no como los últimos dos. Lo siento Kingsley, pero Scrimgeour realmente no hizo nada para el pueblo.

—No lo lamentes Charlie, pudo haber sido un amigo y un colega, pero eso no lo hace bueno.

—Al igual que las cosas que Dumbledore dejó a Hermione, Ron y a mí en su voluntad. Él las mantuvo durante un mes usando la ley sobre la comprobación de la magia negra. Como si Dumbledore fuera a tener algo oscuro y dejarlo en nuestras manos, es ridículo.

—Sabemos Harry, pero él estaba tratando todo lo posible para averiguar que era lo que tú y Dumbledore estaban haciendo. Él sabía que ustedes eran cercanos por lo que pensó que seguramente él te hubiera dejado a ti lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con derrotar a Voldemort.

—En realidad las cosas que nos dejó no fue realmente ninguna ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort, aunque nos vinieron bien.

—Eso fue hace casi un año, Harry, ¿puedes creerlo? —dijo Ron.

—Maldita sea, sí, lo fue. Llegó aquí la mañana de mi cumpleaños y peleamos porque él seguía tratando de decirme que era mi deber el trabajar para el ministerio. Él solo quería usarme a mí y a mi nombre tal como quiso Fudge.

—Debemos hablar de eso Harry, ¿qué haremos para tu décimo octavo cumpleaños? —dijo Charlie.

—Debes de hacer algo Harry puesto que tus diecisiete fue interrumpido —dijo Hermione.

—Espero que no te importe que lo diga, pero pensé que estabas cerca de los veinticinco, tienes esa mirada, como si fueras mayor —dijo Jonathan Granger.

—No importa señor Granger, y sí me siento más viejo, mucho más viejo. Simplemente ha sido mi vida, me envejeció, especialmente el último año —Harry se giró hacia Charlie— ¿Porqué no invitamos a todos a la casa para una pequeña fiesta? yo puedo prepararla —dijo Harry.

—Podrías, y no será muy pequeña, no con la cantidad de amigos que tienes, entonces está la familia y todos los demás que invites. Pero al menos sabemos que no se verá interrumpida por mortífagos o personas del ministerio puesto que el ministro estará allí.

—Eso es verdad, por fin podríamos tener una noche donde nada salga mal, ¿no será algo refrescante para variar, un momento de diversión en lugar de muerte y destrucción? —dijo Harry, haciendo reír a todos salvo a los Granger.

* * *

**1/6/15**

**1 de ? ya veré... a ver si incentivan :v jajajaja**

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**.**

**.**

El día del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Harry llegó, él despertó temprano, lo que era normal y vio que Charlie no estaba en la cama junto a él, lo que no era normal. Desde que le dijeron a todos que eran gays y que estaban juntos, Charlie había pasado todas las noches con Harry y él nunca se despertaba temprano. Harry fue y se duchó para luego bajar las escaleras, viendo a Charlie sentado tomando una taza de té. Harry se paró detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Charlie.

—Feliz cumpleaños bebé.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Gracias Charlie, pero ¿porqué te levantaste antes?

—Tengo que salir un rato y luego volveré a tiempo para esta gran fiesta que armaste.

—Espero no me vayas a comprar nada, te dije que no quiero regalos.

—No diré nada así que deja de investigar. Pero, dado que ya estás despierto puedo irme ya.

—Antes de que te vayas —Harry se sentó junto a Charlie—. Sabes que esto es ridículo Charlie, estás aquí todo el tiempo, te quedas todas las noches ¿porqué no solo vives conmigo?

—Como he dicho antes, no hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo. Creo que hay que tomar las cosas con calma antes de que nos pongamos tan serios. Asegurémonos de que esto funciona antes de hacerlo permanente.

—Sí, lo has dicho antes, ¿pero cuánto más serio hay que ser? Admitimos que nos amamos, estás aquí todo el tiempo y todo el mundo sabe sobre nosotros ahora. Si Bill quiere verte, él viene aquí no a la madriguera.

—Lo sé, pero Harry, yo solo te he visto un par de veces a lo largo de los años. Realmente no nos conocemos tan bien. Solo vamos a darle un poco más de tiempo, eso no significa que no estaré aquí. Me gusta despertar contigo cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Harry rió entre dientes.

—Así como a mí, bien, tiene sentido así que lo dejaré estar, por ahora.

—Bien, me voy ahora, será solamente una hora o algo así, entonces puedo arreglarlo todo.

—Estaré aquí bebé.

Charlie besó a Harry y luego se fue. Harry se hizo una taza de té y fue a desayunar a su jardín. Él no había hecho mucho allí desde que se mudó y no era el momento entonces tampoco. Pero al menos pensaba poder ordenarlo, hacer que se vea más prolijo. Por lo que tomó su varita y comenzó a deshacerse de todas las malas hierbas que estabas por todas partes, entonces limpió toda la parte de atrás de la casa y el patio. Para cuando terminó, Charlie salió con un grupo de hombres y mujeres, profesionales en lo de la restauración y personas que le alquilaron las mesas, sillas y demáses. Todos magos y brujas, que miraron a Harry al momento de verlo.

—Genial, bueno, todos saben qué hacer así que supongo que solo les dejaré a ello. Si me necesitan para lo que sea estaré por los alrededores —le sonrió Harry a todos y luego dejó a los profesionales apoderarse de su cocina y otros tantos fuera.

—Bien, ahora ven a ver lo que tengo bebé —Charlie tomó la mano y lo llevó de regreso hacia la casa—. Cierra los ojos.

—Charlie...

—Ciérralos Harry.

—Bien. Cerrados —al instante que cerró los ojos sintió a Charlie llevarlo más lejos en la casa—. Ese olor, conozco ese olor.

—Es probable, abre los ojos.

Lentamente Harry abrió los ojos y vio a un hermoso búho nival, casi idéntico a Hedwig. Harry miró fijamente los grandes ojos fascinado y luego le dio una palmadita a la lechuza.

—Charlie, es hermosa, es tan parecida a Hedwig.

—Ella es una de sus hermanas, la encargué semanas atrás.

—Hedwig era mi única amiga en esa casa Charlie, ella entendía cuando estaba molesto. Ella nunca se iba a cazar, siempre se quedaba conmigo en esos momentos.

—El dueño de la lechucería dijo que esta familia de búhos era así. Que pueden sentir cosas de sus dueños y que eran los mejores compañeros. Quizás le dijeron lo mismo a Hagrid y fue por eso que te dio a Hedwig.

—Si le dijeron a Hagrid sin duda esa sería la razón. Es hermosa Charlie, gracias —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Charlie y puso su cabeza en su pecho y los dos hombres se quedaron allí abrazados— ¿Sabes qué, Charlie?

—No, dime.

—Comprarme este búho muestra lo mucho que me conoces. He pensado en conseguir uno, uno como Hedwig.

Charlie sonrió.

—Es cierto y puedo leerte muy bien Harry. Sé que no mestras tus sentimientos todo el tiempo, pero puedo ver pequeños cambios en ti, cuando estás molesto o enojado. Ron nos contaba antes cómo fue después de enterarte lo de tu madre. Minerva no se dio cuenta de cuan enfadado estabas, pero Ron y Hermione le explicaron. Puedo verlo en tu postura, la ligera rigidez de tus hombros, eres muy bueno ocultando tus emociones, dime ¿porqué haces eso?

—Todo comenzó en esa casa, si mostraba miedo, ira o incluso molestia solo les hacía querer herirme más. Entonces fue Voldemort, los mortífagos, los Slytherin, tuve que mantener todas mis emociones cerradas para que ellos no pudieran ver lo asustado que estaba realmente.

—Um, disculpen, pensamos que sería mejor dejarles saber que ya todo está arreglado fuera —dijo un hombre entrando en la habitación.

—Genial, gracias por eso.

—Le mostraré la salida —dijo Charlie, uniéndose al hombre antes de caminar fuera.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y le dio una palmadita a la lechuza.

—Eres hermosa, ahora debo pensar un nombre para ti —el búho ululó suavemente mientras corría la cabeza a través de la mano de Harry, lo cuál le hizo reír por lo bajo.

Charlie estaba en la puerta mirando a Harry, podía ver la tristeza en su rostro y sabía que estaba pensando en Hedwig, pero que también pensaba en su madre. Harry realmente quería conocerla, pero no lo permitiría mientras Snape estuviera con ella. Charlie esperaba que Minerva tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Lily a solas y averiguara lo que le fue dicho sobre Harry los últimos diecisiete años.

* * *

**3/6/15**

**1 de ? ya veré... **

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**.**

**.**

Minerva habló con Albus Dumbledore para tener una idea de cómo poder conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas con Lily Potter. Ambos coincidieron en que probablemente él le hubiera mentido acerca de Harry y en porqué nunca salvó a James y a Harry al mismo tiempo. Él había pasado por muchos problemas por salvar a Lily, podría haber hecho lo mismo con los otros dos Potter, pero no lo hizo porque él la amaba y la quería solo para él. Kingsley le dio a Minerva un poco de información por lo que había trabajado sus planes para aquella noche. Ahora estaba a la espera de Severus Snape y Lily Potter llegando a Hogwarts.

En casa de Potter, los amigos del grupo de Harry fueron llegando uno a uno, así como algunos de Charlie porque ambos querían que todos sus amigos supieran acerca de ellos. Los Weasley llegaron junto a Hermione y sus padres, entonces Hagrid y Aberforth antes de Kingsley con sus guardias aurores. A pesar de que se suponga que debiera de tenerlos con él todo el tiempo, cuando iba a la madriguera los hacía quedarse atrás porque la madriguera tiene fuertes protecciones alrededor de su propiedad, en cambio esta vez, a pesar de que era una casa protegida con Fidelius, era también una casa muy conocida y cualquier partidario de Voldemort sabía quién vivía allí, su peor enemigo, Harry Potter.

Para cuando todo el mundo hubo llegado, había cerca de sesenta personas pululando alrededor de la casa o jardines. La música sonaba, las bebidas de todo tipo fluían y la comida se consumía, pero todos tenían un buen momento. No solo celebraban el cumpleaños de Harry sino que también que la guerra había terminado.

—Caray Harry, seguro sabes cómo organizar una fiesta —dijo Seamus acercándose a él y Charlie.

—Gracias Seamus, espero estés disfrutando tú mismo.

—Oh, lo estamos Harry, pero ¿porqué no sabíamos que eras gay? saliste con Ginny —preguntó Dean—. Después de que rompió conmigo.

—Lo siento Dean, como le dije a ella, creo que fue solo mi vida. Me gusta Ginny, es genial, divertida y preciosa, pero no tiene lo que quiero —Harry sonrió a Charlie, bajando los ojos antes de mirar a sus amigos, quienes lucían un tanto sorprendidos antes de reírse.

—No, definitivamente no tiene lo que Charlie. Él es un pelirrojo sin embargo, al igual que Ginny.

—Solo pensé que Charlie era lindo, nada que ver con Ginny, me gusta más el musculoso cuerpo de Charlie presionando el mío.

—Oh, detente ahí Harry, ¿es siempre así, tan abierto acerca de lo de ustedes? —Seamus preguntó a Charlie.

—A veces, depende de su estado de ánimo. Esta noche él está de muy buen humor y juguetón además. Así que sí, puedes esperar oír mucho más de Harry sobre lo que no entre en detalles, sino tendré que meter algo en su boca para que deje de hablar.

—Oh, sí, por favor —sonrió Harry.

—Oh, demonios, no somos gays sabes, no queremos oír eso. Ahora bien, si se tratara sobre las tetas de una chica en la boca sí es algo que me gustaría escuchar.

—Estás hablando con los hombres equivocados entonces Dean y espero que dado que saliste con Ginny nunca lo hayas hecho, teniendo en cuenta de que era menor de edad en ese entonces.

—De ninguna manera Charlie. Ginny me asustaba demasiado para intentar lo que fuera. Sin embargo, ella es mayor de edad ahora.

—Hey, ya tuviste tu tiro con Ginny, quiero saber si ella querría salir con un magnífico y divertido tipo como yo.

—Parece que estos amigos pelearán por tu hermana Charlie, podrías tener que advertir a tus hermanos.

—No le digas eso Harry, anda, ve a besuquearte mientras nosotros vamos a ver que decide cierta pelirroja —Seamus y Dean se apresuraron hacia donde Ginny estaba hablando con Neville y Luna.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Severus y Lily entraron en la oficina de Minerva.

—Usted dijo que quería hablar de nuevo con nosotros Minerva. Sabe, esto se está poniendo un poco tedioso.

—Lamento sacarte de otras cosas por algo tan importante. Ahora, deseo hablar con Lily a solas si no te importa, Severus.

—¿Por qué? Puedes decirle cualquier cosa estando yo aquí, es mi esposa.

—¿No confías en mí Severus? Solo tendremos una charla de mujeres, nada más.

—Estoy segura que estará bien Sev, puedes estar justo tras la puerta si quieres —dijo Lily con voz muy tranquila.

—Estaré justo tras la puerta entonces y volveré en diez minutos, tenemos una vida propia —Severus miró una vez más a Minerva, miró a Albus -quien dormía-, junto a todos los retratos, y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Lily, por favor, necesito que confíes en mí —Minerva tomó el brazo de Lily y lo envolvió, ambas desapareciendo de la oficina. Antes de que Lily supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba siendo guiada hacia la sala de estar de una casa. Minerva dejó a Lily y empezó luego a contarle todo. Después de una hora, Lily finalmente le dijo a Minerva exactamente lo que Severus le hubo dicho y lo que había hecho. Ahora que ambas hablaban abierta y honestamente, también lo hicieron acerca de lo que hacer y decir ahora.

De regreso a la casa Potter, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Los jóvenes disfrutaban de la música, comida y bebida mientras que los mayores tenían un buen rato sentados juntos, hablando, mirando a los más jóvenes y sabiendo que la mayoría de los que allí estaban eran quienes le habían puesto fin a la guerra, disfrutando de verlos divertirse como todos creían lo merecían.

Harry y Charlie se sentaron juntos en una de las camas dobles para tomar sol, observando a su familia y amigos. Ambos contentos de estar el uno con el otro aunque fueran a hablar con sus amigos mucho o que éstos se sentaran con ellos, aunque parecía que nadie quería decir algo desagradable. Solo hablando del futuro, no del pasado. Y mientras Harry miraba a sus amigos divertirse, vio a Minerva salir de su casa con su madre, sola. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dio la mujer fue lo que le dijo a Harry que algo muy importante había pasado. Ahora, era momento de que Harry dejara todo de lado, y escuchara lo que fuera que su madre tenía para decir.

* * *

**11/6/15**

1/? será que lo termino hoy? No se emocionen... pero lo voy a intentar =P

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**.**

**.**

Harry se levantó y miró a su madre, Charlie junto a él, Hermione y Ron apresurándose a estar a su otro lado. Todos sus amigos debieron de haberse dado cuenta de que algo grave pasaba puesto que se habían puesto detrás de Harry, y luego los Weasley, Hagrid, Aberforth, Kingsley e incluso sus guardias se unieron al grupo.

—¿Qué está pasando Minerva? —le preguntó Arthur mientras miraba la cara de Harry.

—Dejé que Severus pensara que necesitaba una charla de mujeres con Lily para que nos dejara a solas. Pude aparecernos en Grimmauld Place, que fue donde pasamos las últimas horas, hablando. Todos estábamos en lo correcto sobre todo. Pero quiero que Lily reciba comentarios de algunos otros. Señor Finnegan, Señor Thomas, Señor Longbottom, como ustedes tres también compartieron habitación con Harry, ¿podrían decirnos con qué frecuencia Harry regresaría de sus detenciones con el profesor Snape con, ya fuera algún corte o contusión en él?

—Cada vez, profesora —Neville vio a los otros dos asentir— Pensamos que quizás se hubiera metido en algún problema con los Slytherin como por lo general hacían si encontraban a Harry solo.

—¿Qué está pasando, profesora? —preguntó Seamus.

—No fueron causadas por Slytherin, sino por el jefe de su casa, Severus Snape. Él solía golpear a Harry en esas detenciones, pero ninguno de nosotros lo supo, solo le dijo a Ron y a Hermione. Ahora, Lily no sabía nada de sto, le mintieron por los últimos diecisiete años, pero lo que yo quería era que ella escuchara por sí misma lo que Severus le hubo hecho a su hijo.

—Hijo, ¡¿qué?! —Neville miró a la mujer de cabellos rojos, y luego a Harry— ¿es ésta tu madre, Harry?

—Sí, quién sucede está casada con Snape.

—De quién estaré iniciando los trámites de divorcio tan pronto como pueda y, dado que me mintió, lo está poniendo fácil. Él dijo que siempre trataste de maldecirlo, que siempre encontrabas tu manera de crear problemas. Que te gustaba la fama que tenías y gozabas la atención que se te daba. Me dijo tantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas fue cierta, ni una palabra —Lily levantó ambas mangas para mostrar las magulladuras que había por sus brazos—. Él me amenazó, me golpeó cada vez que pregunté por cómo eras. Podía ver lo mucho que te parecías a tu padre pero no podía creer que fueras tal y como él decía. Pero puede ser muy convincente, y entonces comenzó a asustarme. ¿Estás seguro de que no puede entrar aquí?

—No puede, puse un encanto en la casa para que cualquier persona con una marca oscura no pudiera acceder. Sería estúpido siquiera intentarlo, mira la gente aquí. La Orden del Fénix, el DA, el Ministro, sus aurores, sin mencionarme a mí, maté a Voldemort pero con la ayuda de todos mis amigos puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me lancen —Harry dio un paso más cerca de su madre—. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo acerca del porqué me dejó a mí y a mi padre ser sacrificados por Voldemort?

—Me dijo que no tuvo tiempo de organizar a otras dos personas que ocuparan su lugar, que por eso solo llegó a sacarme la noche anterior.

—Sabemos que es mentira Harry, llevé el pensadero de Albus a Grimmauld Place. Albus me dijo también un hechizo para usar en Lily para recuperar sus recuerdos, aunque Severus les hubiera alterado o Lily estuviera inconsciente, funcionó. Lily había estado en casa de Severus durante dos semanas desde antes de esa noche. Vimos a Severus hablar con Lily, sacarla finalmente de lo de James y como siempre supo que tú y tu padre estarían muertos pronto. Cuando sobreviviste Harry, entró en pánico, fue cuando hizo esta nueva historia, cambió el cabello de Lily yle hizo llevar lentes de contacto para que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos verdes. Lily no sabía nada acerca de Harry, modificó sus recuerdos durante sus primeras semanas con él. Pero estoy seguro de que Severus nunca se dio cuenta de cuan realmente poderoso era Albus, él sabía más hechizos de los que nadie a sabido u oído. Probablemente él esté ahora fuera de la casa o en la madriguera intentando encontrar a Lily.

—Iremos a comprobar fuera Harry, quédate aquí y mantén a tu madre dentro del encanto —dijo Kingsley.

—Gracias Kingsley —Harry extendió su mano lentamente y tomó la de su madre—. Así que, ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Lily dio el último paso para acercarla más a su hijo.

—Quiero conocer a mi hijo, verlo de la forma en que realmente es, no lo que me han hecho creer. Dijo que eras un mentiroso, violento y, después de la visita en la oficina de McGonagall, pensé que tenía razón.

—Puedo decirle ahora, señora Potter, Harry nunca miente, bueno, a menos que sea para mantenernos a salvo —Neville sonrió a Harry—. Él no es una persona enojada o violenta de ninguna manera. Él siempre tratará de hablar para calmar la situación, incluso lo hizo con Voldemort.

—Harry es una de las mejores personas que pueda conocer y protegerá a cualquiera que le importe con su propia vida —dijo Ginny, dando un paso al lado de Neville.

—Es amable, considerado, un hombre cariñoso y muy gentil —dijo entonces Charlie, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Harry—. Fue por eso que me enamoré de él, vi el verdadero corazón de Harry, su cariñoso, amoroso y amable corazón.

—Lily, yo prácticamente crié a Harry desde sus doce años, pienso en él como un hijo. Escucha la verdad, Harry es un joven maravilloso que nunca haría daño a nadie a menos que debiera, e incluso entonces, él intentará hablar primero. Lo que viste ese día en la oficina de Minerva, bueno, creo que puedes entender porque Harry golpeó a Snape. Él te alejó de él, los dejó a él y a su padre para morir. Déjame decirte esto, le pregunté a Harry si podría mantener sus viejos muebles de bebé ya que aquí tengo un montón de niños y sé tendré un montón de nietos un día. A Harry le encantó la idea de darlos a mi familia, excepto por el colchón de cuna, el cuál estaba cubierto de sangre. Imagina eso, fue Snape quien permitió que eso sucediera, que un niño fuera sometido a eso y al dolor que ha de haber sentido entonces. Él lo supo Lily, pero no le importó que un pequeño bebé muriera con tal de obtener lo que siempre quiso, tú.

Lily sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro, luego se acercó y pasó el dedo por la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry. Todo el mundo vio como Harry miró a su madre, mientras su madre finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Dándose cuenta además de que ahora ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer las paces con su hijo y llegar a conocerlo. Amigos y familiares de Harry, todos les rodeaban tanto a Harry como a Lily, observándolos mientras se miraban el uno al otro, madre e hijo, unidos al fin.

* * *

**11/6/15**

2° capi de hoy... solo resta el final y luego comenzar con la secuela que es de 10 capis más, no de 12 como dije en un cap anterior xD

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**.**

**.**

Kingsley y uno de sus aurores regresaron al grupo alrededor de Harry y su madre.

—Está fuera, dice que no se irá y que recuperará a su esposa en el momento en el que ella salga de la seguridad del encanto.

—¿No puede ser arrestado por lo que ha hecho? —preguntó Ron.

—Primero, si estás dispuesto Harry, deberás testificar acerca de lo que él te hizo durante esas detenciones y mostrar los recuerdos, no todos, solo los suficientes para satisfacer a la corte para que lo encuentren culpable. Pero si podemos conseguir más pruebas, entonces él popdría terminar siendo despedido de por vida, que es lo que se merece.

—Yo estaba explicándole a Harry acerca de los recuerdos que he podido recuperar de Lily. En ellos se muestra a Severus mintiéndole a Lily, sobre como sabía que Hary y James morirían pronto y como es que él dejó a Lily pensando que no tuvo tiempo para salvarlos cuando sí lo tuvo.

—Eso ayudará Minerva pero, señora Potter, lo siento, no puedo llamarte por tu nombre oficial.

—Me estaré divorciando tan pronto como pueda pero quiero que lo encierren por permitir que mi hijo fuera asesinado. James y yo sabíamos el riesgo y sabíamos que podíamos morir, pero queríamos darle a él la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

—Entonces, si usted testifica acerca de lo que él hizo y dijo debiera de ser suficiente para conseguir que sea enviado a Azkaban de por vida. Pero te diré esto ahora Harry, normalmente no eres una persona violenta, sabemos que todo se debía a Voldemort, pero es necesario que no pierdas la cabeza cuando lo veas.

—Eso no será problema ahora que sé toda la historia y que mi madre sabe cómo es él y, lo más importante, que ella ya no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Ese hombre es la razón de la muerte de mi padre y de mi casi muerte y el porqué de que Voldemort apareciera allí en primer lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que él fue la causa? —preguntó Lily viéndose confundida.

—La noche en la que la profecía se hizo, Trelawney se la dijo a Dumbledore mientras Snape estaba fuera de la puerta escuchándolo todo —dijo Harry.

—Yo lo vi y lo saqué de mi pub, él solo oyó la primera parte —explicó Aberforth.

—Él fue y le dijo a Voldemort lo que había oído, que fue lo que le envió tras de mí. Convenció a Dumbledore de que nunca pensó que Voldemort pensara que se refería a mí y le pidió lo mantuviera a salvo y a nosotros tres seguros. Vi en la propia memoria de Snape eso. Así que ya ves, fue su culpa que Voldemort supiera que hubo una profecía hecha para nosotros dos en primer lugar.

—Albus realmente creyó que Severus lo sentía y que había vuelto a nuestro lado, jugando al espía para Albus. Fue un mejor actor de lo que todos sabíamos, aunque Albus era bueno leyendo a la gente nunca sospechó nada.

—Entonces quiero asegurarme de que esté encerrado de por vida. Pero, ¿dónde iré hasta que esté encerrado?, no tengo dinero, ¿dónde voy a vivir?

—Vivirás aquí, es tu casa —dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a su madre—. Puedo hacer que Hermione te compre algo de ropa hasta que esté en Azkaban.

—Claro que lo haré, solo tienes que decirme su tamaño y qué estilo le gustaría.

—Cualquier cosa menos negro —dijo Lily mirando el vestido negro que llevaba—. Solo podía usar negro, como él.

—Entonces de ahora en más serán solo colores brillantes —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

—Haré que mis aurores lo busquen y arresten así será custodiado hasta el juicio. Me iré entonces, disfruten —sonrió Kingsley para luego marcharse con su auror.

—Vamos Lily, te ves como si podrías necesitar algo de comer —Molly pasó su brazo alrededor de Lily y la dejó contra la mesa.

—Gracias profesora —dijo Harry, sorprendiéndolos a todos cuando la abrazó—. Creo que no solo has salvado la vida de mi madre, sino que además nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocernos el uno al otro.

—Después de todo lo que han pasado, Harry, ustedes dos merecen estar juntos. Ahora, no me hagas llorar o voy a hechizarte.

Harry y todos sus amigos rieron por lo bajo, pero Harry la soltó y la besó en la mejilla sorprendiéndolos nuevamente a todos.

—Usted es una maravillosa mujer que me cuida Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva sonrió y luego tocó la cara de Harry.

—Ve a conocerla —dijo alejándose para unirse a Molly y Lily.

—Harry suspiró y se giró.

—Creo que todo estará bien. Así que, vamos Charlie, ya cásate conmigo maldita sea, ¿quieres?

Charlie rió en voz alta, cogió a Harry y se aseguró de que sus piernas estuvieran enredadas alrededor de su cintura antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

—Hecho Potter. Vamos a casarnos, entonces podremos ver sobre tener algunos niños, ¿cómo suena eso?

—Hecho Weasley, y piensa esto Ron —le miró Harry por encima del hombro a su amigo quién les miraba desde el otro lado—. Llegamos a ser hermanos.

—Eso es cierto, y cuando Granger aquí decida que soy lo suficientemente bueno para que se case conmigo ella será tu hermana también.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí Weasley —sonrió Hermione.

—El trío de oro finalmente será una familia —sonrió Neville.

—Nosotros ya somos una familia Neville, lo hemos sido por años y será para siempre —dijo Luna—, ¿no es así Harry?

—Exactamente Luna, ahora vamos, volvamos a la fiesta, es momento de celebrar.

El grupo de amigos con Harry aún en los brazos de Charlie terminaron bailando con la música. Molly, Minerva y Lily les observaban, pero fue Lily quien nunca quitó los ojos de Harry.

—Él parece ser un joven muy agradable, ni siquiera parece comportarse como su padre. Aunque no estoy segura de si sabe cómo era James. Él lo amaba con locura, pero tenía eso con sus chistes y bromas, sobre todo cuando estaba con Sirius.

—Lo sabemos. Sirius le explicó a Harry mientras estábamos todos allí escuchando sus historias. En ese entonces pensé que era un error que Sirius le dijera a Harry ese tipo de historias. Admito que traté de protegerlo demasiado a veces. Pero creo que esa fue la única vez que Harry se negó abiertamente a escucharme. Él amaba a Sirius y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Pero Harry no es así, él es un joven muy serio, supongo que ha tenido que serlo para aguantar a través de lo que ha sido su vida, es comprensible. Pero tienes tiempo ahora, Lily, tienes el tiempo para llegar a conocer al verdadero Harry, quién no es nada a como Snape te ha dicho. Si fuera realmente mi hijo yo sería una madre muy orgullosa y estoy segura de que te sentirás de igual forma cuando lo veas por ti misma.

Lily le sonrió a Molly Weasley, solo con escuchar a la mujer que había sido parte de la vida de su hijo durante tantos años, lily podía decir que se preocupaba mucho por Harry. Así que ahora sabía que estaba escuchando y viendo la verdad sobre su hijo, algo que ella había querido por diecisiete años, llegar a conocerlo.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**15/6/15**

**Y ahora a comenzar la secuela... recuerden que serán solo 10 capis ;) **

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
